


Корона неведомой Богемии

by fandom_History_P_2020, HappyFlashback



Category: 14th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/fandom_History_P_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyFlashback/pseuds/HappyFlashback
Summary: Карл Люксембургский хотел бы быть сыном короля Франции. Вот только на самом деле был наследником совсем другого человека. Поэтому с наследством непросто, с отцом - тем более... И даже с именем всё сложнее, чем кажется.А также немного о том, как была построена Прага — и написана первая в Европе светская автобиография.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: fandom_History_P_2020_ББ_квест





	Корона неведомой Богемии

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними; относительно подлинной внешности и характера Маргариты Тирольской существуют полярно противоположные мнения — в тексте автор придерживался версии, известной по книге Л. Фейхтвангера.

I. Потерянный мальчик

1320 г., Богемия, приграничный замок Локет, затем — замок Крживоклат

На короткий страшный миг Вацлав подумал, что умер и попал в ад — как раз такой, каким пугали нянюшки. В душном полумраке пахло гарью, по стенам и потолку метались тени от стремительно перемещающихся огней, со всех сторон раздавались крики и плач, а откуда-то издали — ещё и звон и скрежет металла. Поэтому, когда его схватили и вытащили из кровати чьи-то сильные грубые руки, Вацлав закричал и всю дорогу, пока его несли вверх по лестнице, отчаянно вырывался, брыкался и даже пытался кусаться.

Но потом он вдруг оказался на руках у мамы, к которой с двух сторон прижимались сестрицы Маргарита и Бонна — босые, заплаканные, в одних ночных рубашках. Словно забыв собственные слова о том, что Вацлав уже большой, мама крепко прижала его к себе и принялась укачивать, тихонько напевая что-то убаюкивающее. Как будто он снова стал малышом, совсем как братец Пржемысл, попискивающий на руках у кормилицы.

В отличие от всех вокруг, мама не плакала и не кричала, и под звуки её голоса Вацлав постепенно успокоился.

А когда внезапно стало очень тихо, и в распахнувшуюся дверь шагнул отец — в латах, поблескивающих в свете факелов, с мечом на поясе и с таким лицом, что любые враги должны были понять, что лучше бы им убежать подальше, Вацлав окончательно уверился в том, что всё будет хорошо.

Вот только он ошибся.

В течение следующих лет Вацлав вновь и вновь, бессчетное множество раз пытался собрать воедино обрывочные, смутные воспоминания о той страшной ночи. Неподвижно сидя у окна, играясь на полу со своими новыми игрушками, слушая сказки нянек и слуг — сначала ещё прежних, на лицах которых нет-нет да мелькала тень страха, потом уже новых, улыбчивых и говорливых, но чужих и всегда каких-то слишком осторожных.

Постепенно Вацлав перестал скучать по прогулкам. Наоборот, когда внезапно оказывался под открытым небом — кружилась голова и хотелось поскорее спрятаться за надежными стенами. Тень этого страха осталась с ним на всю жизнь, и чувствовать себя уютно он всегда будет только в тесных комнатах с маленькими окнами, а вовсе не в роскошных залах, по которым гуляет гулкое тревожное эхо.

Если бы не воскресные мессы, Вацлав совсем потерял бы счёт дням — настолько они стали пустыми и однообразными. Хотя люди, которых к нему приставили, конечно, пытались его развлекать. Ведь он же принц, сын короля.

Старший сын. Наследник. Отец которого боится, что сына украдут — и сделают с ним что-то настолько страшное, что лучше уж спрятать Вацлава ото всех, даже не разрешать ему лишний раз выходить во двор.

Объяснение, которое на самом деле ничего не объясняло, только рождало новые вопросы. И так со всеми ответами, которые Вацлаву удавалось получить. Хотя чаще всего на его вопросы просто не отвечали. Даже когда он, разозлившись, топал ногами и кричал.

Где мама? Когда она придёт? Где сестры? Их ведь тоже забрали у мамы и несколько дней везли вместе с Вацлавом, но не оставили в этом замке, а повезли куда-то дальше. Где отец? Когда он вернётся, разве он не обещал? Они что, все умерли? Тогда почему ему велят молиться за них, как за живых?

***  
1323 г., Богемия, Прага

Ответов Вацлав так и не получил. Вместо этого его мир снова перевернулся вверх дном. Казавшаяся бесконечной вереница тихих серых дней внезапно оборвалась — и сменилась круговертью незнакомых и полузнакомых лиц, несмолкающим шумом голосов, безумной скачкой от города к городу, от замка к замку. Всего этого было так много, что Вацлав иногда не выдерживал и плакал от усталости — той, что не в ногах или руках, а в голове.

Отец теперь всё время был где-то рядом, вот только постоянно оказывался занят, и от любых вопросов просто отмахивался. Он смотрел на Вацлава так, будто не мог понять, что с ним делать — но всё же всякий раз, когда приходил, что-то приказывал, чего-то требовал.

А когда Вацлав снова увидел маму, всё вышло совсем не так, как мечталось.

О, она была такой же красивой, как он помнил! Или даже ещё красивее, потому что как бы он ни старался, в воспоминаниях её черты всё равно стерлись и поблекли. Мелодичный голос, тёплые мягкие руки. Завораживающий блеск драгоценных камней, вплетенных в золотистую сеточку, удерживающую волосы. Мама гладила Вацлава по голове, целовала и прижимала к себе так крепко, что становилось больно дышать. Брала его лицо в ладони и долго, долго разглядывала.

Она ни о чём не предупредила Вацлава. Ни разу не заплакала. Старалась казаться радостной, говорила весёлым голосом, смеялась. Как будто от этого легче. Как будто все эти годы неведение не было его злейшим, самым ненавистным врагом. Как будто он такой дурак, что не заметит, что улыбка ни разу не отразилась во взгляде.

Сестёр, серьёзной Маргариты и смешливой веснушчатой Бонны, Вацлав так и не увидел. Как выяснилось, их отправили в далекие земли — одну в Баварию, вторую в Бельгию. А маленький Пржемысл и вовсе умер. Зато Вацлаву показали каких-то других, новых детей. Братец Иоанн Генрих, близняшки Анна и Элишка. Совсем малыши в длинных рубашонках, все на одно лицо.

Вглядываясь в эти крошечные красноватые лица, Вацлав в очередной раз чувствовал, что ничего не понимает. Даже в том, в чём, как ему казалось, разобрался. Значит, пока его, Вацлава, держали то в одном, то в другом замке, среди чужих людей, и он так боялся за маму, так молился, чтобы она наконец пришла — та спокойно завела себе других детей, чтобы теперь уже их целовать, и носить на руках, и петь им песни? Выходит, слова, которые кричали родители друг другу той страшной ночью, с такой злостью, будто хотели друг друга ударить или ещё что похуже — что мама предала отца и подружилась с его врагами, что отец ничего не понимает и губит страну, что мама каждый день жалеет, что вышла замуж за отца, что человек, который чуть не сжег замок вместе с собственными детьми, может быть только безумцем — на самом деле ничего не значили? И после этого отец и мама снова ели за одним столом, и целовались, и всякое такое, от чего бывают дети?

Почему-то это разозлило его настолько, что Вацлав постарался побыстрее забыть имена этих новых детей. На самом деле, это было не сложно. Ведь они виделись всего несколько раз. Да и с мамой он провел совсем мало времени. Неделю? Две? Считать дни опять не получалось.

В последний день, прежде чем Вацлава увели, мама снова опустилась рядом с ним на колени и, обхватив его лицо ладонями, произнесла твёрдым, властным тоном — только в самом конце позволив голосу чуть дрогнуть:

— Вацлав, что бы ни случилось, всегда помни, что ты — мой сын! И через меня — наследник королей Богемии. Великих правителей. Своего прадеда Пржемысла Отокара, которого прозвали Королём Золотым и Железным. Своего деда и моего отца, Вацлава, который был королём Богемии, Польши и Венгрии, при котором по всей Европе расплачивались нашим серебром. И когда-нибудь ты тоже станешь великим королём. Я это знаю. Ведь ты такой умный. И сильный. И храбрый. И так быстро растёшь… Когда ты вырастешь, ты должен вернуться. Никогда не забывай об этом… Пожалуйста, не забывай…

***  
1323 г., Франция, Париж и Реймс

Вацлав раньше и вообразить себе не мог, что куда-то можно ехать так долго. Неделями. Месяцами. Как не мог представить и того, что в мире столько людей, и городов, и мостов, и соборов.

В конце концов они приехали в город, который превосходил все, что Вацлав когда-либо видел. Огромный. Невероятно шумный. С таким количеством церквей и даже просто красивых домов, что сколько ни крути головой, всё равно всего не рассмотреть.

— Нравится, да, сынок? Ну, ещё бы! Ведь это — Париж!

Во время пути отец, по своему обыкновению, то надолго исчезал без всякого предупреждения, то снова появлялся — без каких-либо объяснений. Впрочем, с Вацлавом он вообще мало разговаривал. Но сейчас, после въезда в город, отец взял его к себе на лошадь — и выглядел таким счастливым, каким его Вацлав ещё никогда не видел. Казалось, что он оглядывается по сторонам с ничуть не меньшим восторгом, чем сам Вацлав.

— Вы здесь родились, отец?

— Родился? Нет, конечно. Родился я в Люксембурге. Но что это мы об этом… В Париже я вырос — и вот теперь позаботился, чтобы и для тебя это чудо повторилось! Вот увидишь, это лучший город в мире! Нигде больше ты не найдешь столь изысканный двор, не встретишь стольких прославленных рыцарей, поэтов и певцов, нигде не бывает таких турниров — о которых слагают песни, о которых рассказывают годами, даже десятилетиями… А уж какие здесь женщины… Хотя, конечно, для женщин ты ещё маловат… Но вот турниры — другое дело! Наконец-то ты увидишь турнир — настоящий турнир, сынок, а не то убожество, что нам показали баварцы! Причём тут нам с тобой невероятно повезло! Мы приехали как раз на коронацию Марии — твоей тёти, моей сестры, ты ведь помнишь, что я тебе о ней рассказывал? А это значит…

Отец словно вознамерился возместить Вацлаву все те месяцы в пути, когда они почти не разговаривали — и в течение следующих нескольких дней обрушил на него поток историй про турниры и дворцы, королей, разных родственников и других важных людей. Постоянно напоминая, что всё это обязательно нужно запомнить. Но это было ещё полбеды.

Вацлав считал, что уже привык к тому, что вокруг постоянно мелькают новые люди и новые лица. Но никогда ещё вокруг него ещё не было столько людей, как сейчас. Казалось, в Париже никто никогда не остаётся один. Наверное, поэтому всё вокруг было таким невероятно огромным. В покоях, где поселили Вацлава, легко могли бы разместиться десятеро взрослых — а уж сундуков, вещей и одежды слуги притащили словно сразу для двадцати. Вацлав тут же запутался в том, где что находится, и так и не смог запомнить имя ни одного из слуг — постоянно приходили новые.

Впрочем, даже если бы он захотел, он бы всё равно не смог ничего приказать никому из них.

Ещё несколько недель назад Вацлав заметил, что с языком творится что-то неправильное, и он перестаёт понимать речь, которая звучит вокруг. Однако по крайней мере рыцари и слуги из отцовской свиты, даже если между собой переговаривались на этой странной щебечущей речи, всё равно понимали, когда к ним обращались по-обычному, по-немецки.

Но сейчас все эти люди куда-то исчезли. А те, что были вокруг — не понимали. Ничего. Ни единого слова. Да ещё и смотрели так, как будто это Вацлав должен немедленно научиться говорить, как они.

Словно из-за какого-то злого волшебства он снова превратился в младенца-несмышлёныша, которому ещё только предстоит научиться складывать звуки в слова.

Подумать только, у него отняли даже это! У него не осталось вообще ничего. Ничего своего. Ничего, что бы он знал.

Никогда ещё вокруг не было стольких людей и такой роскоши. Никогда прежде — даже когда был заперт — Вацлав не чувствовал себя настолько одиноким и потерянным.

К счастью, когда отец, крепко схватив за руку, вел его вдоль невероятно длинного пиршественного стола в очередном гигантском зале и представлял разным роскошно одетым мужчинам и женщинам, все они лишь равнодушно скользили по Вацлаву взглядом и не слушали, как он мямлит обрывки тех приветственных фраз на проклятом — французском! — языке, которые его заставили зубрить всё утро. Как назло, самое худшее случилось как раз в самом конце, когда он уже почти перестал бояться.

Когда отец отпустил его руку и слегка подтолкнул в спину — поближе к красивому светловолосому мужчине в золотой короне, одетому ещё богаче, чем все вокруг. Король Франции доброжелательно улыбнулся и что-то произнёс, обращаясь к Вацлаву — и взглянул так, что стало сразу понятно: ждёт ответа. Все вокруг тут же выжидающе замолчали.

Молчал и сам Вацлав. Под пристальным взглядом множества глаз у него из головы вылетели даже те обрывки приветственных слов, которые удалось запомнить. К тому же, к королю ведь следовало обратиться совсем иначе, чем к остальным. И ему об этом рассказывали. Вот только он всё забыл.

Если бы мама увидела Вацлава сейчас, она ни за что бы не сказала, что он умный. Наверное, вообще постыдилась бы признаться, что этот дурачок, который десяти слов не может запомнить — её сын.

Собрав все свои силы, Вацлав всё-таки попытался что-то сказать. Вот только слова смешались, слепились в один несуразный ком, который даже ему самому показался ужасно нелепым. Неудивительно, что по толпе прокатились смешки. Правда, тут же утихли — из уважения к королю.

Если бы Вацлав знал, как провалиться сквозь землю! Так, чтобы раз и навсегда!

Вот только и этого он не знал. Поэтому только изо всех сил сжал кулаки и зажмурился, пытаясь не разрыдаться. Вот это было уже совсем плохо, просто хуже некуда. Даже спиной Вацлав чувствовал, насколько разозлился отец. Он ведь терпеть не может, когда плачут, тем более вот так позорно, перед всеми…

Вместо того, чтобы разгневаться, как отец, или рассмеяться, как остальные, красивый король Франции вдруг подался вперёд и, приобняв Вацлава одной рукой за плечи, второй несколько раз погладил его по спине — очень мягко, хотя и как будто слегка неуверенно. А девушка с каштановыми локонами, сидевшая по правую руку от короля — как выяснилось чуть позже, та самая тётя Мария, к коронации которой все готовились — покачала головой и громко произнесла что-то, что заставило всех вокруг снова рассмеяться, но уже совсем иначе, беззлобно и одобрительно.

Всё произошедшее настолько сильно врезалось в память, что Вацлав запомнил даже это восклицание, пусть оно и было на незнакомом языке. И поэтому довольно скоро узнал, что тётя Мария сказала: «Карл, как вам не стыдно! Одним взглядом пугаете детей, совсем как ваш отец! Как-то, когда я была совсем маленькой…». Ещё чуть позже он понял достаточно, чтобы сообразить, что на самом деле это была не просто шутка, но и что-то вроде комплимента. Все отмечали, что внешне король Карл очень похож на своего отца Филиппа, которого тоже прозвали Красивым — но в остальном их редко сравнивали.

Впрочем, всё это Вацлав узнал уже позже. А на пиру всё вдруг пошло как в сказке, когда сначала хуже некуда, а потом вдруг случается что-то чудесное. Король даже приказал посадить Вацлава между собой и тётей Марией — которая, к счастью, немного говорила по-немецки и могла переводить. И вот так втроём они говорили довольно долго, пока король не отвлёкся на других гостей.

Сначала Вацлава подробно расспросили о том, как он перенёс путешествие и что видел в дороге, о матери, сестрах и брате, о том, насколько хорошо он уже умеет ездить верхом. Впервые за очень долгое время Вацлав испытал полузабытое чувство, что взрослым действительно интересно его слушать. А потом он узнал множество важных и удивительных вещей. Например, что его хотят женить на девочке, которую зовут Бланка Валуа, и она приходится королю кузиной. Но ещё прежде, чем состоится свадьба, над Карлом совершат обряд конфирмации, ведь ему уже исполнилось семь лет. А его восприемником при конфирмации, вторым крёстным отцом, станет сам король Карл.

— И поэтому ты должен будешь взять моё имя, — объяснил король. — Таков обычай. Поэтому отныне ты тоже будешь Карл! Вот забавно получается, да? Хотя, конечно, то имя, которое у тебя сейчас, тоже красивое. Венцель, верно? Но, надеюсь, новое тебе понравится.

— К тому же, это ведь самое королевское имя, — с улыбкой добавила тётя Мария. — Может быть, ты слышал, как появилось слово «король»?

— Да, я знаю! — Вацлав даже раскраснелся от удовольствия, что может дать верный ответ. — Королей стали называть королями в честь Карла Великого, императора и короля франков. Самого великого рыцаря и правителя. Все остальные так им восхищались, что хотели, чтобы их называли также, как его!

— Верно! — улыбнулся король, когда ему перевели ответ. — Так что желаю тебе, маленький тёзка, когда-нибудь стать похожим на этого великого воина… Хотя, впрочем, даже сейчас тебя сложно назвать маленьким… Скажите, Мария, у вас в роду все такие здоровые крепыши? По этому вот никак не скажешь, что ему всего семь! А ваш брат хвалится, что никогда не болеет. И у него столько детей! Притом, что они с женой в раздоре…

К сожалению, в жизни не может быть, как в сказке, и хорошее не длится вечно. К концу пира Вацлава мутило от количества еды — или, может быть, от вина, которое ему наливали наравне со всеми. Он еле доплелся обратно во дворец, где отвели покои люксембургским гостям, изо всех сил борясь с приступами тошноты. А едва только за ними закрылись двери, как отец — который весь пир выглядел совершенно счастливым и довольным, и всегда оказывался там, где громче всего звучали музыка и смех — обрушил на него целый град упрёков, за безобразное поведение в самом начале и вялый вид сейчас.

В другой раз Вацлав бы сдержался, понимая, что его оправдания всё равно не будут слушать. Но на этот раз он был слишком устал и слишком хотел оказаться где-нибудь, где хорошо и уютно. В каком-нибудь месте, которое можно было бы назвать домом.

— Если ты ещё хоть раз опозоришь меня подобным образом… Если ты ещё хоть раз…

— И что? Ты отошлёшь меня обратно к маме? Так этому я буду только рад!

Вацлав знал, что этого не следует говорить. Но всё-таки сказал. Так что сам был виноват во всём, что потом произошло.

После полученной трёпки Вацлав проплакал всю ночь. Тихо, под одеялом, чтобы никто не услышал. Успокоился только на рассвете, под громкий, но странным образом успокаивающий перезвон колоколов, в котором он уже научился различать «голоса» некоторых церквей.

Как же у него, должно быть, опухло лицо! Даже если долго умываться холодной водой из таза, наверное, не поможет. А значит, с утра ему опять достанется за то, что он отвратительно выглядит.

Внутри по-прежнему диким зверьком выло и царапалось отчаяние, словно надеясь прогрызть рёбра и вырваться на волю. Временами становилось совсем тяжело дышать. Отчаяние нашёптывало, что у Вацлава нет ничего, что он мог бы назвать своим. Вокруг — чужие люди, чужой город, чужой язык. Даже имя у него собираются отнять.

Но поверх глубокого, чёрного отчаяния постепенно проступало нечто другое. Точно первый ледок на тёмной зимней реке, вначале хрупкий и ломкий, но уже вскоре способный стать опорой тому, кто захочет пройти.

Да, у него нет ничего своего. Ничего, что достанется ему просто так, просто потому, что так положено. Но это не значит, что у него ничего не будет. Вот и сегодня, несмотря на его ужасную глупость и невежливость, разве к нему не были добры король и королева — такие красивые, такие величественные? Вацлаву вроде бы удалось им понравиться, они так внимательно слушали… Если нет своего, можно попытаться сделать своим чужое, верно? Нужно только очень сильно постараться.

И отец прав хотя бы в том, что мальчишка, который злится, ноет, плачет и ведёт себя безобразно, никому не нужен. Такого никто не будет любить. И тогда всегда будет так, как вначале на пиру. Всю жизнь так и проживёшь смешным чужаком под обстрелом сотен равнодушных или презрительных взглядов. Хуже не придумаешь, лучше тогда сразу умереть.

Поэтому с самого утра Вацлав принялся доставать слуг расспросами, обучаясь языку единственным способом, который был ему известен — указывая на какую-то вещь, а когда её называли, повторяя слово столько раз, сколько понадобится, чтобы запомнить. Перед сном, после вечерней молитвы, он теперь бормотал длинные цепочки слов, пытаясь вспомнить всё, что видел за день, и назвать это по-французски.

Кроме французских слов, Вацлав старательно заучивал имена всех, кого встречал при дворе, и откуда кто, и кому каким родственником приходится. А также всё, что ему рассказывали о том, как себя вести. Если хочешь понравиться, ты должен всё делать правильно.

Похоже, эти усилия приносили плоды. Тётя Мария звала к себе племянника чуть ли не каждый день, очень ласково беседовала, угощала сладостями и иногда даже брала с собой на прогулку. Её муж, король Карл, при встрече всякий раз дружелюбно кивал Вацлаву и о чём-то его спрашивал, и с каждым разом тот отвечал всё лучше, всё более уверенно. А после конфирмации — во время которой Вацлав временами едва дышал от волнения, но всё же смог сделать и сказать всё, что требовалось, ни на чём не споткнувшись — подарил своему теперь уже тёзке множество подарков, в том числе нескольких лошадей, великолепных гончих собак и даже настоящий, хотя и небольшой меч в богато украшенных ножнах, который когда-то принадлежал ему самому. А вручив меч, снова ненадолго приобнял, совсем как в первый день на пиру. Прикрыв на мгновение глаза, Вацлав — нет, теперь уже Карл, только так, это тоже нужно запомнить! — подумал, что это даже лучше, чем подарки.

Когда за несколько дней до свадьбы Карлу представили белокурую девочку в расшитом золотом синем платье, он уже знал французский настолько хорошо, что кроме всех положенных приветствий смог, припоминая придворные комплименты, назвать невесту «самым прекрасным, восхитительным цветком Франции», похвалить её глаза и лицо, а также изысканные манеры. Бланка Валуа покраснела, все вокруг принялись одобрительно переговариваться. А кто-то из придворных дам громко воскликнул, что многим женихам постарше хорошо бы взять пример с обходительного принца Богемии.

Во время свадебной церемонии Бланка волновалась едва ли не больше, чем сам Карл — но как раз это, как ни странно, помогло ему успокоиться. Заботиться о ком-то оказалось неожиданно приятным. Он даже успел придержать невесту под локоть, когда та, вставая с колен, наступила на подол своего платья. А во время свадебного пира, подражая тому, как король ухаживал за королевой, всё время развлекал Бланку разговором, подкладывал ей на тарелку самые вкусные кусочки и помогал разрезать мясо так, чтобы соус не брызнул на скатерть. Раскрасневшаяся, сияющая Бланка то и дело брала его под руку и с гордым видом оглядывалась вокруг, очевидно очень довольная и своим мужем, и тем, что в этот вечер все взгляды обращались в их сторону. Из того, что она рассказала о себе, Карл понял, что в многочисленном и шумном семействе Валуа она, самая младшая, привыкла тихо играть где-то в уголке, и о ней не часто вспоминали.

Кажется, они с самого начала стали тайными союзниками в борьбе за то, чтобы отвоевать для себя место в мире. Карл как-то подслушал, как Бланка говорит одной из своих сестёр — отчётливо подражая надменным интонациям жены своего самого старшего брата, Жанны Бургундской, которую за глаза называли Хромоножкой:

— Зато твой жених всего лишь герцог, а мой муж — принц, и когда-нибудь будет король, а я его королева! Да и вообще, твой всё время только с собаками играет, такой скучный…

За следующие несколько месяцев Карл и Бланка успели крепко подружиться. Бланка оказалась хохотушкой, всё время придумывала разные забавы. Но и рассказать могла много интересного — как и все те, на кого не обращают внимания, и кто поэтому может совершенно безнаказанно следить за людьми вокруг. Вечером перед своим отъездом домой Бланка, улучив момент, чмокнула Карла в щёку — и расплакалась, по-детским вытирая слёзы рукавом. Набравшись храбрости, Карл поцеловал её так, как целуются взрослые, в губы. Получилось солоно и мокро, и он не понял, почему именно об этом столько поют в песнях. Но зато они договорились, что будут каждый вечер поминать друг друга в молитве и ждать встречи, а ещё при случае попросят взрослых, когда те будут писать друг другу — ведь отец Карла и старший брат Бланки друзья — сделать в конце какую-нибудь приписку. Прекрасное обещание, и Карл заранее мечтал получить такое письмо.

В том числе и потому, что никаких вестей от матери не было. Во всяком случае, отец никаких приветов и вестей не передавал, и никогда не упоминал о том, что получил письма из Богемии. И злился, если его об этом спрашивали.

***  
1324 г., Франция, Париж

Вскоре после отъезда Бланки вдруг снова стало почти так же плохо, как в первые недели во Франции. С Бланкой было так легко и весело, что теперь Карлу с трудом разговаривал с другими.

За это время он уже успел понять, что в королевских дворцах и замках, сколько бы людей там ни толпилось, столько комнат, что при желании всегда можно отыскать какую-нибудь пустующую, чтобы хоть ненадолго побыть в одиночестве. Где можно выплакаться так, чтобы никто не ругался.

Вот только в этот раз ему не повезло, его убежище обнаружили. Приподнявшись, Карл со злостью взглянул на открывающуюся дверь — а потом поспешно спрыгнул с кровати, чтобы поклониться королю Франции, который застыл на пороге со странно растерянным выражением на лице.

— И что же ты здесь делаешь, маленький тёзка?

Внезапно пришло в голову, что можно было бы спросить, что в этих дальней, полупустой части дворца делает сам король — да ещё и один, без свиты. Но, конечно, такие вопросы задавать нельзя.

— Что… Что случилось? Ты весь красный… Ну вот, возьми платок… Давай присядем — вот так — и ты мне расскажешь…

Это совершенно точно не следовало делать — но этот мягкий участливый тон и обеспокоенный взгляд голубых глаз короля словно проломили какую-то стену, которую Карл очень долго возводил внутри себя. Уткнувшись лицом королю в плечо, он торопливо заговорил, запинаясь и давясь слезами.

Почему отец не любит маму? Почему не позволяет ей приехать? Почему мама кричала отцу, что он убийца и разбойник? Почему, когда Карл сегодня утром спросил, отчего мама не может приехать в Париж и жить с ними, отец начал кричать, что мама предательница, и от него даже денег больше не увидит, не говоря уж о детях, а потом, когда Карл не выдержал и расплакался, разозлился ещё больше, и сказал, что чем скорее он забудет эту предательницу, тем лучше, и чтобы не смел больше о ней плакать… Как будто это так легко, забыть… Как будто это вообще возможно…

Когда Карл наконец не смог больше говорить и затих, совершенно обессиленный, король тоже некоторое время молчал, только поглаживал его по спине. Почему-то за всё это время он не сделал ни единого движения, чтобы оттолкнуть от себя сопливого зареванного мальчишку — наоборот, сам прижал его к себе поближе.

Даже тогда, совсем маленьким, Карл какой-то задней мыслью подумал, что к его тёзке-королю, наверное, не так часто обращаются за поддержкой.

Когда Карл Красивый наконец заговорил, в его голосе, кроме сочувствия, отчётливо звучало нечто вроде злости или обиды:

— Видишь ли, маленький люксембургский кузен, мне не так уж много известно о том, что случилось между твоими родителями. И я, конечно, очень уважаю и люблю твоего отца, тем более, что он брат моей дорогой Марии. Но всё же… Он неправ, твой отец! Даже если твоя мать в самом деле преступница — а женщины слабые существа, ты когда-нибудь сам это поймёшь, их легко склонить к греху! — нет ничего плохого в том, что ты хочешь знать, что с ней. Как нет ничего плохого в том, что ты всё ещё её любишь. Невозможно просто приказать себе разлюбить. Ты не виноват в том, что тоскуешь и плачешь из-за неё.

— Правда? А мой отец говорит, что я должен быть сильным. Всегда. Что лучше умереть, чем быть слабым. Что плачут только трусы.

— О, мой отец тоже так считал! — горько усмехнулся король. — Он бы хотел, чтобы все мы, его сыновья, были железными, как он сам. Но если всё время держать себя словно в железных латах, скоро начнёшь задыхаться… Мне тоже иногда хочется плакать, совсем как тебе сегодня, маленький кузен. Иногда в жизни просто слишком много горя.

В том, насколько прав король Франции, оба Карла смогли убедиться уже в следующем году. Когда по пути в Тулузу в паланкине беременной королевы Марии внезапно провалился пол и та упала на дорогу. Родившийся до срока принц Людовик прожил всего три дня, и мать вскоре последовала за ним.

Молодую весёлую королеву горько оплакивали муж и племянник — и возможность разделить горе и не стыдиться его друг перед другом стала для них большим утешением, да и сблизила их ещё больше, чем прежде. Даже женившись вновь, Карл Красивый не стал уделять меньше времени племяннику умершей супруги и не сократил расходы на него — несмотря на то, что Иоанн Люксембургский, у которого, как всегда, было слишком много планов и слишком много долгов, так и не выплатил французской казне ни гроша за содержание сына и его свиты. С настойчивостью, которая редко сопутствовала ему в других делах, Карл Красивый занялся воспитанием своего люксембургского родственника, не жалея средств на учителей. Выбирая их в том числе среди преподавателей Сорбонны и выдающихся прелатов, таких как блестящий и язвительный Пьер Роже де Бофор, архиепископ Санский и Руанский, которому некоторые льстецы пророчили папскую тиару.

II. Мечты о сказочной стране

1330 г., Франция, Париж

В свои четырнадцать лет Карл Люксембургский, проезжая по улицам Парижа, всё чаще ловил на себе заинтересованные или восхищенные взгляды — и с удовольствием улыбался в ответ. Он всегда выглядел старше своего возраста, да и рос хорошо — высоким, широкоплечим, крепким, но ловким и с хорошей осанкой. До отцовской турнирной славы, быть может, было ещё далеко — но ему уже неоднократно доводилось выбивать противника из седла одним ударом. А в последнее время ему уже доводилось слышать, что он красив.

Да, с годами Карл всё лучше понимал восхищение отца Парижем. В том числе и здешними женщинами.

Хотя, конечно, больше всего Париж завораживал его отнюдь не этой своей стороной. А тем, что здесь человек чувствовал, что прикасается к живому бьющемуся сердцу всего христианского мира. Когда-то это сердце билось в Риме — но теперь оно было здесь, и лучшее тому доказательство, что даже папы были вынуждены перебраться в Авиньон, поближе к Парижу.

Париж — место, где можно было найти ответы на все вопросы. Или, по крайней мере, попытаться это сделать. Здесь в единый клубок сходились ниточки со всех сторон света, из множества стран и городов. Сложнейшая паутина планов и интриг, родовых и личных амбиций и интересов. Распутывать это хитросплетение бывало иногда противно, иногда даже опасно — но всегда интересно.

Карл до сих пор помнил собственное изумление, когда архиепископ Руанский — который, впрочем, не так давно попросил звать его просто Пьером, добавив, что хотел бы считать себя не только учителем, но и другом люксембургского принца — предположил, что исток его жадной тяги к знаниям следует искать в детстве. Что сама судьба обучила его умению задавать вопросы и находить ответы.

Пьер Роже впервые показал Карлу, что изучение собственной души и стремлений, которые ею движут, может быть столь же захватывающе интересным, как и попытки понять мир и угадать мотивы и планы других. И что это столь же сложно, если не ещё сложнее. Что самих себя люди зачастую понимают гораздо хуже, чем посторонних. Что разбираться в себе можно вечно…

Спешившись перед церковью — он нарочно выбрал эту, небольшую и не слишком богатую, именно сегодня меньше всего хотелось бы, чтобы из молитвенной сосредоточенности вырвала необходимость с кем-то поздороваться — Карл велел слугам ждать снаружи и торопливо вошёл. К счастью, он не сильно опоздал, месса только началась.

Даже когда церковь уже почти опустела, Карл всё ещё стоял на коленях, молча шевеля губами.

Упокой, Господи, душу раба Твоего Карла. Даруй ему мир, которого он не знал на земле…

Всё-таки созвучие имен рождает странное чувство. Когда-нибудь теми же словами будут молиться о нём самом. Кто? Жена? Дети? Друзья? С каким чувством в душе они будут это делать?

Карл прекрасно понимал, почему ему так не понравилась торжественная поминальная служба, которую он выстоял сегодня утром вместе с другими родственниками. Почему он ощутил необходимость помолиться ещё раз.

Короля Карла Красивого не ненавидели, как его старшего брата, Людовика Сварливого — но и не любили. Даже ближайшие родственники. Слабый король, всего лишь тень своего великого отца — вот как о нём говорили. Если говорили вообще. Забывать о нём начали поразительно быстро. Иногда казалось, будто после Филиппа Красивого наступило странное безвременье, междуцарствие, когда ни один правитель так и не может стать настоящим королём, и покойный Железный Король тщетно ждёт преемника, которому мог бы передать свой скипетр.

Карл Красивый. Слабый король, неудачливый, не сумевший даже подарить стране наследника — и пресеклась прямая ветвь Капетингов, что, как твердят некоторые, грозит стране неисчислимыми бедами…

Всё это правда. Карла достаточно хорошо научили разбираться в государственных делах, чтобы это понимать.

Но это всего лишь часть правды. Правда, которую видит большинство. А Карл Люксембургский всегда будет хранить благодарную память о добром, ласковом человеке, окружившего заботой чужого ребёнка, сироту при живых родителях, кукушонка, подброшенного в чужое гнездо. Человеке, без которого Карл никогда не стал бы тем, кем стал. Который находил ему лучших наставников во всех областях знаний, будь то воинское искусство, богословие или комментарии к Аристотелю, и с искренним интересом расспрашивал об успехах и утешал при неудачах, с которым всегда можно было просто уютно посидеть у камина…

Со многими другими людьми можно было вести куда более интересные разговоры, дающие куда большую пищу для ума. Но все они — в том числе умнейший и остроумнейший из всех, архиепископ Пьер — полюбили уже того Карла, которого тот из себя вылепил после долгих, подчас мучительных усилий. А вот когда они запросто, по-домашнему сидели по вечерам с покойным королём и вели подчас совершенно ничего не значащий разговор, Карл чувствовал, что его любят просто за то, что он есть и сидит рядом — не оценивая таланты и перспективы, ум или его отсутствие.

Конечно, Карл Красивый видел в нём сына, о котором мечтал и которого так и не дождался. Но разве Карл Люксембургский сам временами не мечтал о том, чтобы это было так?

Как бы всё тогда стало просто и понятно! Карл помогал бы отцу править, чтобы никто больше не смог использовать во зло его излишнюю мягкость и уступчивость. Они поддерживали бы друг друга. Отец бы им гордился…

Выйдя из церкви обратно на улицу и глубоко вдохнув морозный воздух, Карл невесело усмехнулся. В своих мечтах он мог быть кем угодно — но на деле он был сыном короля Богемии, а не короля Франции. Насколько бы сильно Карл ни любил Францию, насколько бы хорошо её ни знал, она никогда не станет по-настоящему его страной. Его собственной, принадлежащей ему по праву.

Вот только как разобраться в том, что значит быть сыном короля Богемии? Временами казалось, будто это какая-то сказочная страна — настолько редко оттуда приходили вести, неизменно странные и противоречивые, полные неизвестных имён, названий и непонятных событий. Настолько редко при французском дворе появлялся кто-то из тех краев.

Так что все сведения, которые Карлу всё же удалось получить, были добыты ценой огромных усилий и длительных поисков. Потому что большинству людей при французском дворе о Богемии было известно лишь то, что Иоанн Люксембургский — король Богемии, и, следовательно, такая страна где-то существует. Более осведомленные знали также, что Богемия при выборе курфюрстами императора Священной Римской Империи обеспечивает один голос из семи. Предположительно, основная причина, по которой Иоанн Люксембургский, с его мечтой об императорской короне, вообще взял на себя труд быть королём этой загадочной страны где-то у самых границ христианского мира.

Впрочем, отцу Карла как никому другому подходила роль короля полулегендарной страны на самом краю мира, о которой никому ничего доподлинно неизвестно. Ведь кто, как не Иоанн Люксембургский, сделал всё для того, чтобы жить словно рыцарь из песен и легенд? Которому полагается внезапно появляться из ниоткуда и исчезать в никуда, а также жить в никому недоступном загадочном месте, вроде Монсальвата.

Ведь известнейший из французских труверов и поэтов Гийом де Машо неизменно сопровождал Иоанна Люксембургского — в качестве секретаря, писца, друга и собутыльника — вовсе не потому, что тот ему платил. Потому что как раз платил король Богемии — монетами, а не обещаниями — крайне редко, и должен был всем, с кем был знаком. Зато Гийому де Машо действительно было о чём слагать свои стихи. Вслушиваясь в рассказы, которые ходили об отце, вчитываясь в его редкие письма, Карл временами ловил себя на мысли, что по Европе, должно быть, разъезжает не один, а целых пять Иоаннов Люксембурских. Или проносится какой-то вихрь, называющийся этим именем. Близко знакомый чуть ли не со всеми государями Европы — и хоть раз в жизни враждовавший с каждым из них, кроме короля Франции — король Иоанн непрерывно метался по Европе, бессчетное количество раз пересекая её с востока на запад и с севера на юг. Отобрав земли у Польши и заключив мир с венгерским королём, он уже в следующем месяце писал из Италии — а оттуда скакал в Авиньон договариваться с Папой, или внезапно оказывался одним из главных игроков в конфликте между немецкими княжествами. Он перебирался через горы зимой и переплывал реки в половодье, водил войска на литовских язычников, с горсточкой людей штурмовал замки. А кроме военных походов и дипломатических игр, находил время и на любовные похождения, и на турниры, на которых неизменно блистал. Частый, но всегда недолгий гость при французском дворе, неизменно появлялся в ореоле героя новых невероятных историй, собирая вокруг себя целую толпу восхищенных почитателей — мужчин, которые пытались ему подражать, влюбленных женщин…

Всё-таки из всех загадок, ответы на которые пытался найти Карл, самой сложной — упорно сопротивляющейся тому, чтобы её разгадали — был его собственный отец.

Почему человек, которому было дело буквально до всего, что происходило в Европе, который обладал невероятным даром привлекать к себе людей — с собственным сыном вёл себя так, будто вознамерился вырастить его совершенно чужим человеком, или даже врагом?

В глазах отца Карл не привык видеть не то что отцовскую гордость, а хотя бы даже просто интерес. Иоанн Люксембургский по-прежнему смотрел на сына так, будто не понимал, что с ним делать — и далеко не всегда заговаривал с ним, даже когда они сидели за одним столом. А если уж заговаривал… Узнав от кого-то, что его сын переводит с латыни и посещает лекции в Сорбонне, он теперь при каждой встрече неизменно подтрунивал над учеными занятиями Карла — спрашивал, не принёс ли тот ещё монашеские обеты или не собирается ли устроиться счетоводом к какому-нибудь итальянскому банкиру. Как назло, ответить достаточно остроумно никак не удавалось. Отец оставался единственным человеком, рядом с которым Карл никак не мог отделаться от чувства мучительной неловкости.

Но, несмотря на это — или, наоборот, именно поэтому — когда, добравшись домой, Карл обнаружил там отцовских посланников и узнал, что отец срочно вызывает его ехать сначала в Люксембург, а затем в Италию, на войну, он ощутил огромную, почти свирепую радость. Как будто всё это время ждал именно этого, сам о том не подозревая.

***  
1331 г., Италия, Павия

Весь подвал заполнил запах горелого мяса. Из горла растянутого на дыбе человека вырвался истошный вопль:

— Висконти! Это были Висконти! Они…

Раз уж отравитель заговорил, следовало бы остаться и послушать — но Карл почувствовал, что больше не выдержит. Пусть дальше этим займутся люди, которые знают это ремесло — а он уже сегодня видел и слышал достаточно.

Взбежав вверх по лестнице и выбежав во двор, Карл рухнул на колени и согнулся пополам. Надеясь, что прямо сейчас за ним никто не наблюдает. Его невыносимо тошнило, хотя в желудке по-прежнему ничего не было.

Именно это его и спасло. Единственного из всех, с кем они сегодня утром сели за стол. Твёрдо решив обязательно причаститься в церкви, где хранились реликвии святой Екатерины, одной из наиболее почитаемых им святых, Карл позволил себе выпить всего несколько глотков воды и не притронулся ни к вину, ни к еде.

Когда его спутники, только что весело разговаривавшие и смеявшиеся, начали один за другим валиться в судорогах, с кровавой пеной на губах, и он беспомощно метался среди умирающих, не в силах им помочь, это было хуже самого страшного ночного кошмара. Карл до сих пор не понимал, каким образом смог вспомнить незнакомца, которого заметил среди слуг. Откуда взял силы, чтобы разыскать и опознать отравителя. В то время как слуги накрывали белым полотном ещё не успевшие остыть тела его молодых приятелей, французских дворян, проделавших с ним весь путь в Италию. Как они мечтали о приключениях, которые ждут их в этой чудесной стране! Но нашли здесь только свою могилу — вдали от всех, кто их любил. Они даже не знали, за что умерли — никто из них не имел ни малейшего отношения к здешним кровавым интригам. Какая нелепая, ужасная смерть!

Чувствуя, как его колотит дрожь, Карл вновь и вновь размашисто осенял себя крестным знамением, по-прежнему стоя на коленях.

Это он должен был умереть сегодня. Бессмысленно и нелепо, так и не успев ничего совершить. Но Господь спас его, молитвами святой Екатерины.

Губы беззвучно шептали все те обеты, которые принято давать в подобных случаях: построить церковь, пожертвовать деньги монастырям, раздать полные кошели серебра беднякам, назвать свою дочь в честь святой Екатерины. Но в глубине души Карл понимал, что от него наверняка требуется гораздо большее. Что ему сохранили жизнь ради какой-то цели, пока ещё неведомой. Возможно, он призван совершить нечто великое…

К неприятному изумлению Карла, к его рассказу о заговоре и попытке отравления отец отнёсся крайне легкомысленно и казался вполне удовлетворенным тем, что были установлены непосредственные заказчики. А под конец рассмеялся и сказал, похлопав сына по спине:

— Что ж, поздравляю тебя с первым свиданием со Смертью, да ещё таким удачным! Она ведь, знаешь ли, тоже в своем роде прекрасная дама, и иной раз приятно сорвать у неё поцелуй… Тут главное, чтобы не слишком долгий!

Карл не нашёлся что ответить. Присев на придвинутое слугой кресло, он приготовился слушать очередные отцовские планы — которыми тот так рвался поделиться, что даже не мог усидеть на месте и излагал их, расхаживая по комнате. На столе за его спиной были в совершенном беспорядке разбросаны карты, а на самом краю стоял кубок с остатками вина. Невольно промелькнула мысль, что если никто ещё не отравил отца, при всей его неосторожности, то тоже не иначе как лишь по особой милости Создателя.

— Итак, отравление, которого тебе столь счастливо удалось избежать, всего лишь часть заговора, которую плетут против нашей Люксембургской синьории Милан и Верона. О, у меня есть друзья, которые предупредили меня об этом! Но я пока считаю разумным выжидать. Чтобы, так сказать, дать нарыву созреть — а уж потом выдавить его целиком… Нам с тобой, Карл, ни на мгновение нельзя забывать, что наша основная цель — не запугать врагов, а приобрести друзей. Жители здешних городов должны понять, что под нашей властью их ждёт процветание. Что всё, что я сейчас делаю — это первый шаг к восстановлению той Священной Римской Империи, которой она была когда-то. Какой она снова должна стать. Могучим союзом итальянских и немецких земель, от Северного моря до Средиземного… Когда я стану императором…

Императорская корона! Сын императора, Иоанн Люксембургский всегда считал её своей по праву, лишь временно украденной.

Действительно великая и достойная мечта. Мечта, которую Карл мог разделить и ради достижения которой готов был трудиться.

Вот только, наряду с этой великой мечтой, в душе Иоанна Люксембургского всегда переплеталось столько других мечтаний, интриг, идей и планов, что от их пёстрого многообразия начинала кружиться голова. Случалось, что он встревал в чужую интригу, никак не затрагивающую его собственные интересы, из одного лишь удовольствия показать, с какой лёгкостью может смешать чужие карты. Если появлялась неожиданная возможность приобрести земли в любой части Европы, или неожиданного союзника, или выгодный брак для кого-то из своих родственников — ради одной этой возможности с лёгкостью отбрасывались планы, вызревавшие много лет.

Точно также, как не в его обыкновении было хранить верность женщине, король Иоанн не мог не изменять одной мечте ради другой. И в результате ничего не доводил до конца. Карл уже успел на собственном опыте испытать, что его отец может внезапно оставить армию посреди сложной осады, потому что объявилось другое срочное дело — а потом бросить на полпути уже это срочное дело, чтобы спешно собирать подкрепление для армии.

В рывке, во внезапном броске на добычу, в опережении противника — в этом король Иоанн был силён. Вот только результаты его трудов слишком уж напоминали тот дом из библейской притчи, который был построен на песке.

***  
1331 г., Италия, Парма

Сидя у открытого окна, Карл наблюдал за трепещущим пламенем свечей, вдыхал густой аромат цветов, усыпавших растущие внизу кусты — и размышлял над тем, почему после почти полугода жизни здесь не чувствует к Италии и тени той любви, которой любит Францию.

Бесспорно, весомой причиной было то, что здесь его уже несколько раз пытались убить. Своим главным достижением в роли отцовского наместника Карл до сих пор считал не взятие вражеских крепостей, а то, что его французским и немецким рыцарям не так уж часто режут глотки во сне или где-нибудь в тёмном переулке.

Как отец может не видеть, насколько им здесь не рады? Насколько их не принимает сама здешняя земля, всеми силами выдавливая обратно, на север?

Прежде, до того, как он по-настоящему увяз в здешнем политическом болоте, Карлу представлялось, что основная проблема — непоследовательность действий отца, которая мешает создать прочную основу власти Люксембургов в Северной Италии. Теперь же ему казалось, что даже человек с железной волей и непоколебимой решительностью неизбежно потерпит поражение в попытке объединить эти земли под единой властью.

Солнечная, яркая, богатая Италия. Где почти всё, что видишь, ласкает глаз, где так приятно и весело жить — и так легко умереть. Страна, сладко грезящая о былом грозном величии Рима — а теперь расколотая на сотни острых осколков, к которым только протянешь руку, как ты уже порезался.

По своей привычке, Карл не ограничивался тем, что изучал язык — тем более что с этим как раз было не так уж сложно, ведь он в совершенстве знал латынь. Он усердно молился в церквях и посещал монастыри, внося богатые вклады. Прогуливался по улицам и площадям, заговаривал с простолюдинами, покупал цветы и фрукты у уличных торговок. Научился разбираться в здешних винах. Выяснил, где можно отыскать лучшие ткани, драгоценности, лошадей, у каких мастеров заказывать оружие. Долгие часы проводил в беседах с дворянами, прелатами, банкирами, богатыми купцами. Охотно принимал приглашения на праздники, свадьбы или крестины. Обнимал женщин, знатных и простолюдинок…

Зачастую Карл чувствовал, что удалось понравиться — настолько, насколько вообще может нравиться чужак, явившийся во главе чужеземной армии устанавливать чужие порядки. Но вот понять — по-настоящему понять или быть понятым не удавалось ни разу.

Казалось, под здешним жарким солнцем сама кровь в людях билась как-то по другому. Иначе, чем его собственная. Даже в здешних интригах к холодному спокойному расчёту — с которым всегда очень удобно иметь дело, в конце концов сводя всё к торгу, сделке и обмену — примешивалось слишком много тёмной глухой страсти, заставляющей стремиться к невозможному, недостижимому…

Внезапный громкий шорох под окном заставил Карла вздрогнуть. Что это? Какой-то зверь? Или кто-то смог проскользнуть мимо стражи?

Проверив, легко ли вынимается кинжал из ножен, Карл осторожно выглянул из окна. Внизу в самом деле был человек. Который как раз начал взбираться по разросшемуся плющу к одному из соседних окон. К счастью для них обоих, Карл даже в темноте сразу же его узнал.

Прикрыв глаза, Карл несколько раз медленно выдохнул. Всё-таки никому, даже всем итальянцам со всеми их интригами, не удавалось вывести его из себя с такой лёгкостью, с какой этого добивался его собственный отец.

Некоторые время по соседним комнатам перемещался приглушенный шум. А потом отец толкнул дверь и вошёл к Карлу.

— Святые угодники, ты всё ещё корпишь над пергаментами? Скоро рассвет! Я видел свет в окне, но надеялся, что ты занят чем-то более весёлым.

Почти против воли, Карл всё же улыбнулся.

— И как раз поэтому вы вошли, не потрудившись даже постучать?

— Допустим, я хотел проверить, насколько у тебя хороший вкус… Хотя что там, ты прав! Каюсь, просто забыл. Вмешиваюсь во что угодно, но только не в чужие любовные дела.

Тяжело вздохнув, отец упал в ближайшее кресло. Карл поморщился, даже на расстоянии ощутив, насколько от того разит вином. Неужели он не помнит, что им нужно покинуть город ещё до обеда?

— Выходит, вы забыли и о том, что могли просто зайти через дверь? Зачем лезть в окно? Вас могли принять за грабителя и выстрелить, у стражи есть арбалеты!

Откинувшись на спинку кресла, отец закинул руки за голову и смерил Карла таким жалостливо-насмешливо взглядом, каким частенько поглядывал на дядю Бодуэна, после того как тот принёс обет пять лет не пить вина.

— Знаешь, я всё пытаюсь понять, в кого ты вышел таким скучным! Точно не в меня. Да и не в Элишку. С той бывало по-всякому, но только не скучно. А ты, такое чувство, всё время только и делаешь, что считаешь, и считаешь, и считаешь… В самом деле, тебе стоило бы стать банкиром! В два счёта сделал бы всех этих Барди и как их там ещё.

Карл попытался удержать на губах вежливую улыбку.

— Что ж, если бы я стал банкиром, у нас по крайней мере были бы деньги. Знаете, почему я засиделся допоздна? Я дожидался вашего возвращения.

— Неужели? И почему же?

Осторожно отодвинув в сторону недописанное письмо Бланке, Карл достал лежащую поверх горки других писем записку от своего поверенного.

— Во-первых, потому что хотел успокоить вас насчёт наших арбалетчиков.

— А разве я насчёт них беспокоился?

Разумеется, нет, хотя следовало бы.

— Мне наконец удалось полностью с ними расплатиться.

— Вот и зря! Надо было заплатить половину, а остальные деньги…

— Отец, мы задолжали им за пять месяцев! Ещё немного, и их бы просто перекупили, а я бы даже не стал их за это осуждать!

— Вот почему все эти арбалетчики и им подобные — в конечном счёте всего лишь сброд. Иногда может быть полезен, но и только. Для того, чтобы выигрывать битвы, нужно думать не о деньгах, а о славе…

Предчувствуя, что отец готовится разразиться очередной речью о рыцарских доблестях, Карл поспешил его прервать:

— Во-вторых, я не мог уснуть, потому что тревожился за вас, отец.

— Тревожился?

На мгновение король Иоанн выглядел сбитым с толку — но в следующий миг на его лице уже появилась обычная самоуверенная усмешка.

— Надеюсь, ты не хочешь сказать, что завидовал? На всякий случай — раз уж с нами нет твоего обожаемого Пьера Роже, советы которого ты поминаешь через слово, как будто вслед за ним решил мечтать не об императорской короне, а о папской тиаре — позволь по крайней мере мне, недостойному мирянину, напомнить тебе, что зависть — смертный грех! Возможно, даже худший из грехов. То есть, наименее подобающий рыцарю.

Манеру Иоанна Люксембургского всегда и над всем подшучивать находили очаровательной все, кто никогда не пытался вывести его на серьёзный разговор. Карлу же иногда просто хотелось встать и молча выйти из комнаты. Останавливало только лишь то, что в таком случае отец будет еще несколько недель в каждом разговоре, в том числе при посторонних, отпускать язвительные замечания на этот счёт.

— Не беспокойся, пусть на этот раз прекрасная Франческа выбрала меня, а не тебя… Нет-нет, не отпирайся, я же заметил, как ты смотрел на неё! На этот раз тебе очень хотелось обскакать собственного отца! Но твоему батюшке так же далеко до того, чтобы превратиться в старика, как тебе, мой милый мальчик, до того, чтобы по-настоящему освоить искусство любви…

Карл устало прикрыл глаза. На самом деле, всё было совсем не так. Красавица с дерзким взглядом и ещё более дерзкими, будоражащими кровь речами вначале заговорила с Карлом, а уже потом отец, в котором в подобных случаях проявлялся какой-то совершенно ребяческий дух соперничества, использовал всё своё прославленное обаяние, чтобы отбить желанный приз. Впрочем, это уже не имело значения. Отец искренне верил, что говорит правду — вот только в его глазах правдой становилось то, чего ему хотелось.

— Но не отчаивайся, мой мальчик! Здешних цветов хватит на всех…

Наверное, стоило закончить этот разговор и отправиться спать. Но Карл всё же решил продолжить — из чистого упрямства.

— Отец, я беспокоился за вас, потому что, отправившись к этой женщине, вы прогнали всю вашу свиту, не сказав никому, куда вы направляетесь. Если бы вы не вернулись до рассвета, мне не осталось бы ничего другого, кроме как приказать нашим людям прочесать город.

Разумеется, отец рассмеялся. Впрочем, смех быстро оборвался, и заговорил он уже скорее с раздражением:

— Это ещё что за выдумки? Хочешь, чтобы над нами смеялся весь город? Чтобы рассказывали, будто мне понадобились чужие мечи, чтобы спастись от какого-то ревнивого муженька? Упаси меня Пресвятая Дева от такой славы!

С этими словами Иоанн Люксембургский в раздражении вскочил — и тут же направился туда, где на угловом столике стоял кувшин с вином. С удивительной сноровкой обнаружив, где хранятся бокалы, наполнил один до краев.

— Отец, я нисколько не сомневаюсь в вашей доблести. Она прекрасно известна всем. Даже слишком известна. Пользуясь этим, вас вполне могут заманить в ловушку. А в драке на узкой улице, с людьми, которые не погнушаются напасть со спины, верх зачастую берёт отнюдь не доблесть.

Отец одним долгим глотком осушил бокал. А потом снова развернулся к Карлу, с недобрым блеском в глазах.

— Теперь понятно, почему ты так плохо спишь! Если рассуждать так, как ты, скоро начнёшь бояться каждой тени…

— Я говорю не о том, что нужно бояться! — не совладав с собой, Карл тоже повысил голос. — Я говорю о разумной осторожности! О том что королю не следует ходить по городу без подобающего сопровождения, а тем более одному…

— А кто тебе сказал, что я был один? Со мной был мой верный Гийом, и уж поверь, он не только с лютней, но и с мечом стоит десятерых!

Без толку. Разумеется, всё без толку. На каждые два разумных слова у отца найдётся десять неразумных — но хлёстких и хвастливых. Что бы Карл ни сказал — отец просто не захочет слушать.

Но сколько можно!

— А что, если бы сама эта женщина действовала по поручению наших врагов? Вспомните, ведь в самом начале именно она настойчиво искала нашего общества! Что если бы она подсыпала вам что-то в вино, выдав потом беспомощным в руки врагов? Которые потом могли заявить, что всего лишь защищали честь своей родственницы. От женщин такого сорта…

Отец громко, зло рассмеялся.

— Не стоит так за меня переживать, о мой заботливый сын! Мне не впервой спать с женщиной, которая желает меня убить. Этому меня научила ещё твоя драгоценная матушка… А ведь я тогда был совсем ещё юнцом, до смешного наивным. Но всё же умудрился не только остаться в живых, но и провести время с пользой! Хотя мало какой враг причинил мне столько вреда как она — Элишка, твоя мать!

За окном, не умолкая, распевали птицы — и, казалось, с каждым мгновением всё более громко, всё более пронзительно, будто вознамерились разбудить всех вокруг. Сладкий запах цветов заполнил всю комнату — чрезмерно сильный, почти удушливый, словно благовония расточительной модницы. Дышать этой сладкой гадостью, аромат которой смешивался с гнилостными запахами с улиц, внезапно стало почти невыносимо.

— Что ты так на меня уставился? Не веришь? Вот и она никогда не хотела меня слушать… Элишка… А ведь подумать только, поначалу, сразу после свадьбы, я думал, что мне повезло с женой! Не тихоня, не плакса, на коне во весь опор скакала не хуже моего, да и в остальном грех жаловаться… Вот только всё время смотрела на меня так, как сейчас смотришь ты! Словно учитель, который должен научить уму-разуму нерадивого ученика. Всегда лучше меня знала, что я должен делать, и говорить, и даже думать! Стоило сесть вечером за столом — и всё, готовься услышать сотню совершенно ненужных, непрошеных советов! Да, и ещё с отцом своим всё время меня сравнивала, любимое это у неё было дело… Хотела, чтобы я стал тем человеком, которого она себе придумала! Даже когда улыбалась — на самом деле не мне, а собственным мечтам. А когда поняла, что не выйдет по её воле — возненавидела! Заговоры против меня строила, войско собирала, чтобы короны меня лишить, даже убийц подсылала — хотя в этом её ни разу за руку поймать не удалось, тут надо отдать должное, осторожна была, хоть и гневлива…

— Отец, я попрошу вас…

— А уж как она умела лгать, и отводить подозрения, и лицемерно сочувствовать, и нашёптывать против моих же друзей своим отравленным языком — в этом с ней ни одна из здешних змеек не сравнится…

С самого вечера Карл не брал в рот ни капли вина. И всё же сейчас голова кружилась, словно он выпил ничуть не меньше отца. Во всяком случае, он давно не испытывал настолько сильное желание сделать что-то совершенно безумное — и пусть об этом потом сто раз придётся пожалеть…

Глубоко вдохнув и медленно выдохнув, Карл заставил себя разжать кулаки. Это отец пьян — а вот ему следует остаться трезвым. Чего бы это ни стоило.

— Я прошу вас — не оскорбляйте память покойной! Если уж вам охота предаваться воспоминаниям — вспомните заодно и о том, что вот уже почти два года, как моя мать и ваша супруга отошла в мир иной… И была похоронена чужими людьми, в то время как ни вы, ни я не приехали не то что на похороны — даже на могилу! Неужели достойно рыцаря говорить дурное об умерших, тем более о тех, кто немало пострадал и при жизни, и после смерти?

Вместо того, чтобы разразиться гневной отповедью или очередными пьяными откровениям, Иоанн Люксембургский внезапно сделал то, чего от него Карл ожидал меньше всего — замолчал. Надолго. Медленно, неспешными глотками осушил ещё один бокал вина. И только потом задумчиво произнёс:

— Что ж, в самом деле, достойного в этом мало… Видишь ли, дело в том, что у меня всё ещё не получается думать о ней, как о мертвой.

Не прибавив больше ни слова, отец ушёл к себе. А Карл остался сидеть у окна, за которым медленно занимался рассвет. Перед ворохом ждущих ответа писем. Перед горой срочных дел — горой, которая теперь казалась тяжелой, почти неподъемной. Голова гудела, в горле горчило, даже дышалось тяжело.

Как с похмелья. Вот только без воспоминаний о весело проведенном вечере.

Должно быть, нечто подобное ощущала мать, прежде чем решилась выступить против своего мужа. Чувство, что ты на веки вечные прикован к человеку, который всегда будет делать только то, что хочет, с полным правом игнорировать любые твои советы и желания. Который принимает как должное всё, что ты для него делаешь. Которому ты нужен как молчаливый, предупредительный, полезный помощник — и который никогда не захочет увидеть в тебе равного…

Отцы и дети скованы такой же тяжелой, неразрывной цепью, как и супруги. Карл может понимать больше, чем отец, и видеть дальше, чем он — вот только это не имеет значения. Он обязан подчиняться приказам отца — даже тем, в разумности которых сомневается. Таков закон божественный и человеческий. И нет смысла мечтать о том, чтобы было иначе.

Как, похоже, нет смысла и надеяться, что отец когда-либо станет гордиться Карлом — и уж тем более посмотрит на него так, как любящие отцы смотрят на детей. Странно, как долго умирала эта давняя, детская мечта.

Колокола звонили к заутрене, когда — опять забыв постучать — в комнату вновь зашёл отец. Отвратительно бодрый, словно крепко спал целую ночь.

— Кстати, раз уж ты всё равно решил, что спать тебе незачем… Может, прогуляешься со мной прежде, чем мы выедем? Представляешь, я вспомнил, что так и не показал тебе одну здешнюю церковку, где мы с моим отцом во время его итальянского похода, после того, как его избрали императором…

— Боюсь, отец, нам придётся отложить это до следующего раза, — вежливо, но твёрдо прервал его Карл. — Остались ещё некоторые дела, которые необходимо уладить до нашего отъезда.

***  
После взятия очередной крепости, когда взбудораженный победой Иоанн Люксембургский вновь принялся разворачивать перед спутниками пёстрый ковёр своих планов — на этот раз дошло до того, что лавина неудержимых событий вскоре прокатится далеко на юг и восток, закончившись не иначе как освобождением Гроба Господня от неверных — Карл, не сдержавшись, напомнил о том, что всем, кто организовывал крестовые походы, очень быстро начинало не доставать золота. А им, Люксембургам, этого золота не хватает уже прямо сейчас. Так, может быть, прежде всего следует озаботиться именно этим?

Отец прожег Карла гневным взглядом.

— До чего же у тебя бескрылые мысли, сын! С такими никогда не взлетишь по-настоящему высоко!

Ещё недавно подобные слова заставили бы внутренне сжаться от обиды — и страха, что, возможно, они не так уж далеки от правды. Теперь же Карл просто вернул отцу точную копию его собственной насмешливой улыбки.

— Если бы Господь хотел, чтобы люди летали, разве он не дал бы им крылья, как ангелам? Но мы созданы для того, чтобы, пока не наступят последние времена, ходить по этой грешной земле и владеть ей в согласии с его святой волей.

Как ни удивительно, на этот раз отец решил не продолжать перепалку. Только взглянул как-то очень странно — как будто едва сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться. Причём так, как смеялся бы в разговоре с кем-то из друзей.

И следующие несколько недель дела шли как нельзя лучше. Мало того, что войскам Люксембургов сопутствовала удача — Карлу показалось, что они с отцом наконец-то научились действовать сообща. Неожиданные, масштабные, дерзкие планы короля Иоанна, завораживающие как союзников, так и врагов, его стремительные, иногда на грани безрассудства атаки, его обаяние, помогающее вести за собой людей — и внимательный, осторожный взгляд Карла, позволяющий вовремя вычислить слабые места в своей и чужой обороне, и его память, которая занята тем, чтобы не забыть о всех тех делах, которые с лёгкостью выбрасывает из головы отец, не любящий заботиться о мелочах.

Карл постепенно привыкал к мысли, что вместе они действительно сильны. Пусть даже отец не хочет видеть, сколько в этом от заслуг Карла.

Впрочем, отец, похоже, всё-таки тоже что-то для себя понял, пускай и не поделился своими мыслями — и поступил также, как всегда. Так, как от него никто не ждал.

О своем отъезде из Италии и решении назначить Карла наместником Иоанн Люксембургский объявил таким тоном, как будто речь идёт о вопросе уже давно и окончательно решенном — только все кроме него об этом почему-то забыли.

— Мы совершенно уверенны в том, что наш сын Карл блестяще справиться со всеми возложенными на него обязанностями! Таким сыном, как он, мог бы гордиться любой правитель! Он сможет защитить наши интересы ничуть не хуже меня самого.

В отцовских словах — тех, которые Карл так долго хотел услышать, только для того, чтобы почувствовать, что от них ничего не изменилось — не было теплоты. А в холодном взгляде серых глаз читался вызов, какой бросают сопернику на турнире. Ты сможешь? Ты справишься? Покажи-ка, на что ты способен!

Сын должен повиноваться отцу. Таков закон, против которого бессмысленно бунтовать.

Снова, как и много раз прежде, Карлу не оставляли выбора. Он должен был справиться. Неважно как, неважно какой ценой.

***  
1332 г., Италия, неподалёку от замка Сан-Феличе

Закат этого дня — 25 ноября года 1332-го от Рождества Христова, день Святой Екатерины — должен был сверкать багряными и алыми красками. Каким ещё мог быть закат столь кровавого дня?

Вот только скопившиеся у горизонта тучи окрасились не багрянцем, а золотом, словно горы и замки сказочной страны, а небесная лазурь над ними сияла так пронзительно, что Карлу вопреки собственным словам сейчас действительно хотелось бы взлететь.

Впрочем, прямо сейчас ему даже ходить было трудно. Обессиленно опустившись на траву, Карл ненадолго прикрыл глаза, пережидая приступ боли. Прижал ладонь к повязке, заметив, что та снова начала окрашиваться кровью.

Сегодня один меч коснулся его бедра, оставив рану, которая ещё долго будет о себе напоминать — а другой плеча, произведя Карла в рыцари. Сегодня под ним убили двух коней, и один раз, скатившись с седла, он чуть не угодил под копыта. Сегодня он одержал свою первую настоящую победу!

Как хронисты назовут эту битву? Должно быть, по названию ближайшей крепости. Битва при Сан-Феличе.

Хотелось бы верить, что это всего лишь в первая в череде битв, из которых ему суждено выйти победителем. Быть может, именно в знак этого святая Екатерина подарила ему не только свою защиту в бою, но и это удивительно прекрасное небо, словно заключенное в золотой обруч короны?

Если это так, то какая корона его ждет? Корона неведомой Богемии, родной, но позабытой страны? Или всё же, когда-нибудь — ещё и императорская корона, о которой грезит отец?

Да, хотелось бы верить, что и битв, и побед в его жизни будет ещё очень много! В том числе и для того, чтобы оправдаться перед этим сияющим небом, таким мирным и прекрасным даже сейчас, над полем, где весь день шла жестокая битва — а под конец уже просто резня. Над полем, по которому всё ещё разносились стоны и хрипы умирающих, и бродили окровавленные, дрожащие лошади.

Никто не осудит полководца за выигранную битву или рыцаря за тех, кого он зарубил в бою. Судьбы стран решаются в сражениях. Вот только что делать, если понимаешь — предстань перед тобой кто-то из отдавших жизнь по твоей воле, ты не сможешь, не покривив душой, объяснить, ради чего пролито столько крови? Потому что сам не знаешь ответ.

Или потому что слишком хорошо его знаешь. И ответ этот — ради миража, ради несбыточной мечты. Ради видения страны, которой никогда не будет.

Последнее время Карл было не до раздумий и сожалений. Все эти месяцы он, едва выкраивая время для сна и еды, метался по итальянским владениям Люксембургов — владениям, которые, казалось, исчезали прямо у него под ногами — стремясь сохранить столько городов и крепостей, сколько только возможно. Разбирался с предательством союзников — в том числе проклятого Людовика Савойского, которому почему-то так доверял отец. Пытался найти взамен новых — не столько союзников, верных лично ему и Люксембургам, сколько противников образовавшегося вражеской лиги из Милана, Мантуи, Вероны и Феррары. И в конце концов, всё-таки собрал достаточно большое и боеспособное войско. И победил, да так, что враги по крайней мере на некоторое время останутся с порядком прореженными зубами, не смогут кусаться…

Как же хотелось получить в награду за все эти труды — и смертельную опасность, и всю пролитую кровь! — хотя бы повод гордиться собой. Вот только с возможностью наконец-то свободно выдохнуть немедленно вернулись и все сомнения, которые теперь уже не получалось прогнать.

Благодаря тому, чего Карл сегодня добился, люксембургские владения в Италии ещё некоторое время продержатся. Но ведь он же понимает — всё равно недолго! В любом случае, не настолько долго, чтобы можно было сказать, что они с отцом построили на этих землях что-то, что заслуживает памяти и не растворится, словно утренняя дымка. Что-то, что оправдало бы все принесенные жертвы.

Это на турнирное поле можно выехать, сражаясь только ради славы. Но одна лишь мимолетная победа, плоды которой недолговечны, не позволит оправдаться перед небом, не искупит земли, залитой кровью…

— Ваше высочество? Всё в порядке?

— Благодарю, всё хорошо. Я всего лишь хотел ещё раз мысленно обратиться к своей покровительнице, святой Екатерине. Поблагодарить за дарованную сегодня победу.

Прежде чем обернуться к Йиндржиху из Рожмберка — старшему сыну одного из наиболее влиятельных чешских дворян, которого сегодня вместе с ним посвятили в рыцари — Карл постарался придать своему лицу выражение, более подобающее победителю. Как раз перед этим человеком ему ни в коем случае нельзя было проявлять слабость.

Ведь этот его сверстник не просто умён и наблюдателен. Он — важнейшая ниточка той интриги, которая протянулась из Богемии в Италию. Первой интриги, в которой Карл играл против своего отца.

Которая, возможно, уже скоро позволит почувствовать вкус побед куда более ценных, чем здесь, в этой призрачной стране несбыточных мечтаний и воздушных замков.

— Воистину, сегодняшний день показал, что само небесное воинство на вашей стороне, ваше высочество!

Йиндржих широко улыбался, но хитрый прищур светлых глаз выдавал — у него важные новости. И в самом деле, он тут же добавил, понизив голос почти до шёпота:

— Прямо перед битвой прискакал гонец от моего отца. У него получилось! К вашему батюшке отправляется целое посольство, лучшие люди страны! С очень убедительными рассказами, что, если не предпринять решительные меры, совсем скоро казна опустеет окончательно и на этот раз совершенно непонятно, чем её наполнить… Так что давайте как следует насладимся здешним вином, солнцем и женщинами, ваше высочество! Потому что потом вам придётся привыкать к пиву, дождю — и красоткам куда более сдержанным, чем здесь!

III. Король без королевства, правитель без короны

1333 г., Богемия, Збраславский монастырь

Каменная плита под ладонью казалась не просто холодной — ледяной. И при взгляде на неё такой же леденящий холод сковывал сердце.

Приехав наконец в страну, в которой родился, но которую не помнил, Карл первым делом направился сюда, в Збраславский монастырь, где вот уже два года спала последним сном та, кто дала ему жизнь. Чтобы наконец пролить слезы, которые копились так долго. Чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу со своей виной — неискупимой, потому что всё время, которое у них могло быть, протекло сквозь пальцы, и ничего уже нельзя было исправить.

Когда ты вырастешь, ты должен вернуться. Никогда не забывай об этом… Пожалуйста, не забывай…

Слова, произнесенные на языке, который Карл едва помнил и на котором совсем разучился говорить, сейчас отдавались у него в ушах, словно удары тяжелого колокола. Оказывается, он в самом деле не забыл их.

— Я вернулся, мама, — тихо прошептал Карл — на немецком, но вначале едва не сбившись на французский и с трудом подбирая слова. — Я вернулся, чтобы остаться. Потому что понял, что это единственная земля, которая может стать по-настоящему моей. Моей по праву. Как ты и хотела.

Только бы там, на небесах, где сейчас её душа, мать услышала эти слова! Если бы она подала какой-то знак…

Едва выйдя вновь на дневной свет, Карл резко развернулся. Его взгляд несколько раз метнулся по утоптанной дорожке, ведущей вдоль монастырской стены к небольшому пруду. Нет, показалось. Это с куста взлетела какая-то большая птица.

Епископ Ян Волек — незаконнорожденный брат королевы Элишки, в доме которого та прожила последние месяцы — успел немало рассказать Карлу о том, как жила его мать все эти годы. Так что теперь он без труда мог представить себе женщину в тёмном платье и меховой накидке, по-прежнему красивые и густые волосы которой тщательно уложены в высокую причёску. Как она медленно идёт по дорожке, временами поднося к губам платок и с болезненным любопытством рассматривая проступающие на нём пятна тёмной крови — её убивала чахотка, та же болезнь, которая свела в могилу её отца. Как подходит к воротам и, скрестив руки на груди, долго ждёт, глядя вдаль. Ждёт известий, которых не будет. Ждёт тех, кто не приедет.

— Я не мог приехать, мама. Я хотел, но не мог! Это было невозможно. Это было не в моей власти!

Это было одновременно правдой и ложью. Почему-то в жизни очень часто бывает именно так.

Вместо того, чтобы отправиться в Италию, Карл мог поехать на восток, в Богемию. Ему было уже почти пятнадцать, и вокруг него уже были преданные люди. Он мог бы попросить о помощи архиепископа Пьера.

Он бы успел. Он бы ещё застал мать в живых, и они бы …

У него бы ничего не получилось. Пьер Роже первый указал бы ему на все изъяны такого «плана». Это только в поэмах короли и принцы свободно путешествуют в обличье странствующих рыцарей. В действительности мир полон внимательных глаз и ушей, подслушивающих чужие секреты. Его перехватили бы ещё во Франции и с позором вернули обратно. Или, что ещё хуже, он угодил бы в плен к кому-нибудь из отцовских недругов.

Даже если, паче чаяния, ему удалось бы проскользнуть не узнанным, оставались другие опасности. Опять-таки только в песнях принц, выросший при дворе, с легкостью выживает в глуши, в лесу, на дорогах, опасных даже для неплохо вооруженных купцов. Не исключено, что его тело обнаружили бы где-нибудь в придорожной канаве. Многим для убийства достаточно позариться на хороших коней, не говоря уж о кошелях с деньгами. Разве такого конца хотела бы для него мать?

Нет, конечно. Но как же горько сейчас слышать голос разума! И невозможно не вспоминать, что ведь бывали случаи, когда, вопреки здравому смыслу, некоторые рисковали отправиться в путешествие, подобное тому, о котором думал Карл — и оставались в живых, и добивались своего… Например, отец в свое время…

Отец…

Отец, который мог легко превратить почти невозможное путешествие — в путь лёгкий и простой, каким и должно быть возвращение домой. Вот только не захотел этого сделать. Знал ведь, не мог не знать, что мать умирает — и всё равно не разрешил. Не позволил даже приехать на похороны.

Зачем? К чему такая жестокость? Как оказалось, к тому же ещё и бессмысленная — ведь разрешил же он Карлу приехать сейчас, когда опасность, что подросший сын отберёт у него трон, ничуть не меньше, а даже больше, чем два года назад!

Зачем? Так нуждался в помощи Карла в Италии — на которую никак не мог рассчитывать заранее, потому что в то время ещё попросту не знал собственного сына? Из-за своего невозможного, невероятного упрямства? Попросту из прихоти?

Зачем? Сможет ли он хоть когда-нибудь, хоть в чём-то понять этого жестокого, самовлюбленного, вечно ускользающего от изучающего взгляда человека…

А и не хочется понимать! Хочется — просто ненавидеть.

Воспользовавшись тем, что в монастырском садике совершенно безлюдно — настоятель пообещал обеспечить принцу несколько драгоценных часов одиночества — Карл описывал круг за кругом по дорожкам. Всё более быстрым шагом, пока ноги не начали гудеть, пока не начал задыхаться. Голову заполняли горячечные видения, наполняющие сердце свирепой радостью — той самой, которая в битве заставляет вновь и вновь бросаться вперёд и рубить противника, забыв об усталости, страхе и даже самой смерти.

Он ведь может отомстить отцу. Нанести ему такой удар, на который не способен никто другой. Унизить его так, чтобы об этом узнала вся Европа. Превратить в ничто его королевский титул. Отомстить разом за всё. За мать и её страшное предсмертное одиночество. За все невыполненные обещания. За ужасы собственного детства. За то, как Карла раз за разом оставляли в одиночестве — в чужой стране, среди чужих людей. За долгие годы пренебрежения и безразличия. За то, что тот, кто должен был быть Карлу отцом, никогда так и не смог им стать — точно также как не смог стать настоящим королём для страны, которую получил только благодаря женитьбе на наследнице.

Стоит только Карлу захотеть — и он всему миру покажет, что тот блестящий, успешный, вызывающий всеобщее восхищение Иоанн Люксембургский, которого знают во всей Европе, на самом деле всего лишь фальшивка. Король без королевства. Король миражей и фантомов.

***  
— Благодарю вас за ваши старания развлечь меня. Вот только, пускай беседа ваша весела и занимательна, а еда и вино достойны всяческих похвал — боюсь, сегодня вечером я не лучший собеседник.

В большинстве случаев, после таких слов со стороны принца со всех сторон бы посыпались велеречивые многословные опровержения и похвалы его умению вести беседы. И на этот раз нашёлся один такой неумелый льстец. Чей-то говорливый младший брат — Карл, к своему стыду, всё ещё немного путался в родстве и именах. Но только один, да и тот быстро умолк. Остальные же проронили всего пару слов или и вовсе промолчали. Очевидно, почувствовав, что Карл завел этот разговор не для того, чтобы получить толику лести.

Пожалуй, Карлу уже успели понравиться эти люди — спокойные, основательные, осторожные. За словом в карман не лезущие, но и громких фраз не жалующие.

Хотя, разумеется, глупо было пока что делать какие-то выводы. Карлу предстояло ещё долго присматриваться к своим будущим подданным. Как и им — к нему.

— Когда я думаю о своей матери, о всех годах, которые мы провели в разлуке… Знаете, хотя детская память ненадёжна, но мне кажется, что я до сих прекрасно помню её лицо и голос! Как и многое из того, что она рассказывала. Даже наши детские игры с ней и сёстрами.

Протянув руку к кубку с вином, Карл не попытался скрыть, что у него слегка дрожат пальцы.  
Полуприкрыв глаза, он заставил себя не думать о заботах завтрашнего и последующего дней — и ненадолго позволил себе быть не принцем, а всего лишь юношей, потерявшим мать.

— Но всё это — воспоминания ребёнка. Я говорил с ней лишь о том, что доступно ребёнку. А теперь мы столь многое могли бы сказать друг другу, и узнать, что другой думает о тех или иных вещах — вот только это невозможно.

Многие полагают, что человеку высокородному недопустимо показывать свою слабость. Ошибка. Конечно, нельзя делать это часто. Но, насколько бы люди ни нуждались в сильном правителе, который всегда знает, что делать — временами им всё же хочется видеть, что перед ними человек, а не идеальная статуя.

К тому же, это позволяет открыть некоторые пути, которые бы иначе остались закрытыми. Создать основу для расположения и доверия. Вселить надежду, что тебе доверяют больше, чем другим. Смягчить опасения. Вызвать ответную откровенность.

— И она, моя мать, ведь тоже знала только ребёнка, которым я был. Она так и не узнала человека, которым я стал…

Тихо откашлявшись, епископ Ян Волек, брат матери, осторожно положил руку Карлу на плечо.

— Ваше высочество, я уверен, что Элишка… что её величество, ваша матушка, если бы Господь позволил ей увидеть вас сегодня, испытала бы огромное счастье и гордость! Не передать словами, с какой радостью она получала любые, даже самые краткие весточки от вас или о вас. Несмотря на всю боль разлуки, она всегда радовалась тому, с какой любовью и уважением к вам относятся при французском дворе.

Казалось насмешкой, что единственный родственник, который встретил Карла на родной земле — незаконнорожденный брат матери. Тем не менее, Карлу определенно понравился этот скорее политик, чем прелат, взглядом и золотисто-рыжими волосами напоминающий свою сестру.

Поблагодарив дядю слабой улыбкой, Карл снова вздохнул:

— Отрадно это слышать. Но всё же… Как больно мне, что даже сегодня, на могиле матери, я так и не смог заговорить с ней на родном языке! Даже если я понимаю по-чешски почти всё, что мне говорят… Я ведь и по-немецки пока говорю не слишком чисто!

Это в самом деле очень важный вопрос. Меньше всего Карлу хотелось, чтобы в нём видели чужака, выросшего в далекой стране. Разумеется, он намеревался вновь в совершенстве выучить оба языка — но пока пусть все знают, что дело отнюдь не в том, что ему не хочется говорить с подданными на родном языке.

— Полно, ваше высочество! — хлопнул себя по колену Вилем из Ландштейна. — По-немецки вы уже разговорились неплохо! Уверен, и с чешским быстро управитесь.

— И даже если в чем и ошибетесь, никто не поставит вам это в вину, — весомо добавил Петр из Рожмберка. — Всем известно, что в том нет вашей вины.

В этих словах уже звучал вполне определённый намёк — и дальше, по мере того, как беседа становилась всё более оживлённой, подобные намёки повторялись снова и снова. Карл не пытался их пресечь — только лишь старался, чтобы они не становились слишком уж явными.

На этот раз Карл вообще не слишком стремился к тому, чтобы управлять ходом беседы. Предпочитая не спрашивать самому, а отвечать на расспросы — и, конечно же, слушать.

Молодые чешские дворяне, вошедшие в его свиту ещё в Италии, как и сопровождавшие Карла немецкие и французские рыцари — те, которые должны будут служить ему мечом и щитом, из чьих рядов он уже скоро начнёт выделять тех, кому позднее передаст важные должности — ужинали сейчас в другом зале, внизу. Здесь, в этой жарко натопленной комнате с огромным камином, вокруг Карла собрались только старшие участники посольства — те, кто добился у Иоанна Люксембургского разрешения назначить его старшего сына маркграфом Моравии, наместником короля в Богемии. Ийндржих из Липе, Вилем из Ландштейна, Петр из Рожмберка, епископ Ян Волек… Выдающиеся, богатейшие вельможи страны — во всяком случае, те из них, кому хватило дальновидности понять, что для процветания страна нуждается в королевской власти, пусть даже при отсутствующем короле многие вещи решаются проще. Люди, бок о бок с которыми Карлу предстояло управлять королевством.

Они должны были увидеть перед собой вполне определённого человека. Неглупого и талантливого, уже привычного к обязанностям правителя — но всё же неопытного, нуждающегося в советах и поддержке. Без непомерных амбиций. Не считающего себя умнее всех. Готового слушать, готового учиться…

А высокопоставленным, влиятельным людям, уже достигшим того возраста, когда думаешь о своём наследии — как правило, хочется учить. Их взгляд, осознанно или бессознательно, выискивает тех, кому под силу продолжить их дело — причём не только среди тех, в ком течёт их кровь. Карл осознал это ещё давно — и сейчас в очередной раз наблюдал, как всё складывается именно так.

Что ж, возможно, Карл обладал каким-то даром пробуждать в людях отцовские чувства. Если только речь не шла о его собственном отце.

Отец…

Как бы Карл ни пытался этому воспротивиться, мысли снова и снова возвращались к этому непостижимому, многоликому человеку. Умеющего быть одновременно подозрительным до жесткости — и до нелепости беспечным. Такого сильного в глазах почти всех — и роковым образом слабого именно в том, что важнее всего.

Ведь даже слепой дурак бы понял, насколько в Богемии не любят Иоанна Люксембургского. «Пришлого короля», «короля-чужеземца», как его прозвали.

Похоже, здесь и в самом деле располагались какие-то зачарованные земли — хотя и в ином смысле, чем это виделось из Парижа. Где восхищение, неизменно сопровождавшее короля Иоанна везде — даже в Италии — внезапно обращалось в ничто. Где теряло силу всё его обаяние. Где его отнюдь не почитали — даже как величайшего рыцаря.

Во всяком случае, никогда прежде Карл не слышал, чтобы об отце говорили в таком тоне. Временами чуть ли не как о каком-то младшем родственнике, которому приходится спускать с рук разные выходки…

В очередной раз углубившись в прошлое, Вилем из Ландштейна к всеобщему удовольствию рассказывал — очень красочно и смешно — о различных перипетиях, предшествующих свадьбе родителей Карла. Как «благородные мужи, пытающиеся спасти королевство» ломали голову, пытаясь выдать принцессу за кого-то достаточно знатного, чтобы заткнуть рот всем, кто посмел бы высказаться против, но при этом «не из проклятущих соседей, спасибо, это блюдо мы уже кушали». Как принцесса Элишка бежала из Праги под покровом ночи, в седле одного из верных рыцарей — спасаясь от своей польской мачехи, Эльжбеты Рыксы, и её любовника, «некоронованного короля» Ийндржиха из Липе, пытавшихся принудить её к браку с каким-то незнатным рыцарем, чтобы лишить тем самым прав на престол. Сидящий здесь же за столом Ийндржих из Липе — которого до сих пор все называли «Младшим» или «Вторым», чтобы не путать с его грозным покойным отцом — нахмурился и смерил Ландштейна мрачным взглядом. Но тут же сам ловко перехватил нить разговора и в красках рассказал о том, как намучились чешские посланники с императором Генрихом Люксембургским, дедом Карла — который и хотел заполучить корону для своего сына, и боялся отпустить единственного наследника в страну, где, по его мнению, разве что зубры по улицам не расхаживали. Ну а затем все долго и со вкусом смеялись над тем, как молодой король придумал устроить грандиозный турнир, где всё должно было подражать легендам о короле Артуре. С огромным ристалищем, ради которого было даже снесено несколько улиц с домиками городской бедноты. На который из иностранцев почти никто не приехал, да и своих рыцарей набралось не то чтобы очень много — так что на огромном поле всё смотрелось очень сиротливо и грустно, а король был зол так, что у него разве что искры из глаз не сыпались…

— А знаете, что самое смешное? — усмехнулся Йиндржих из Липе. — То, как его величество приказал это описать своим хронистам. Что это якобы наши молодые дворяне убедили его всё это устроить. Да-да, и отправить письма с гонцами ко всем дворам Европы, большим и малым — это всё тоже они… Ведь всем известно, с какой охотой король Иоанн прислушивается к мнению своих подданных! Последний грош готов на них потратить, что уж говорить о турнире, ради которого было выброшено по ветру целое состояние!

Даже если бы Карл хотел удержаться от смеха, он бы не смог. Слишком уж хорошо ему было известно, какую причудливую окраску иной раз приобретали те или иные события в описании окружавших отца поэтов и менестрелей. Достаточно было вспомнить поэму Гийома де Машо, изобразившего крестовый поход в Литву как непрерывную череду подвигов и поединков. Так что становились решительно непонятно, откуда в землях язычников столько рыцарей, вполне знакомых с тем, как вести поединок по всем правилам и почему-то жаждущих именно этого, а вовсе не напасть на противника из укрытия.

— Да понимать ему надо было, какие у нас люди, баловства не любят, — хохотнул Петр из Рожемберка. — Если силу свою проверить охота — так найди себе повод получше! Хотя бы тех же разбойных рыцарей из их лесных нор выкури! Да и у границ предлог для драки всегда найдется.

— Тем не менее, никто не может отрицать, что как раз в том, что касается защиты границ, король Иоанн всегда стоял на страже интересов Богемии, — дипломатично заметил Ян Волек. — Успешно воевал с польским Казимиром…

— Это-то что! — громыхнул Вилем из Ландштейна, грохнув тяжелым кубком по столу. — Это был его долг! Единственный долг, который он когда-либо выполнял. Потому что во всём остальном… Я говорил это уже много раз и повторю снова — королевство нельзя взять в приданное, словно городок или замок! Чужое — оно чужим и останется. Чужак разве что регентом может быть — да и то недолго. Настоящий король — только тот, кто от крови той страны, которой должен править!

Сказать ещё чуть больше — уже прямая измена. На этот раз Карлу понадобились значительные усилия, чтобы вернуть беседу в безопасное русло.

Тем более значительные, что Карлу отнюдь не было неприятно слушать, как над отцом насмехаются. Ощущать, насколько непрочна отцовская власть.

Нет, теперь, когда первый гнев схлынул, он не станет предпринимать никаких необдуманных действий. Только не сейчас, когда он только прибыл в эту страну и ещё так мало знает. Поднять мятеж сейчас значило бы или проиграть — или стать королём, полностью зависящим от тех, кто поддержал его в борьбе за трон.

А что Карл знал совершенно точно — что мать прежде всего хотела бы, чтобы он стал королём, достойным своих предков. И что этого хочет для себя и он сам.

***  
1333 г., Богемия, Прага

Когда Карл наконец увидел Прагу, ему понадобилась вся его выдержка, чтобы ничем не выдать своё разочарование и смятение.

После огромного, кипящего жизнью Парижа с его величественным собором, после светлых, богатых городов Италии — перед ним раскинулся городок совсем небольшой и не слишком красивый. Беспорядочное переплетение улиц, сходящееся к нескольким крупным торговым площадям и заключенное в круг хмурых тёмных городских стен, местами сильно обветшавших. Здесь не было не то что собора — даже каменного моста. А на возвышающемся над рекой холме, где прежде стоял королевский замок, чернели обожжённые развалины, которые за два десятка лет никто не потрудился восстановить.

Карлу даже негде оказалось остановиться. Не поселиться же в развалинах замка, среди совиных гнёзд и ковров из паутин! Когда же он спросил насчёт других королевских замков в окрестностях города — епископ Ян Волек, разведя руками, объяснил, что все они или разрушены, или проданы, или отданы кому-то из знати в залог долгов короля. Причём произнес это с таким видом, что сразу стало понятно — это ещё только начало, и дальше последуют ещё худшие известия.

Не осталось ничего другого, кроме как поселиться в обычном мещанском доме. Стоя вечером у окна, Карл долго смотрел на тёмную площадь, с которой уезжали телеги последних припозднившихся торговцев — и не мог сосредоточиться ни на одной мысли. В какой-то момент не осталось ничего, кроме панического желания, чтобы всё это оказалось всего лишь страшным сном. И острой, совершенно детской обиды — что то, о чём он так долго мечтал и считал скрытым сокровищем, к которому надо вернуться, в действительности оказалось…

Какой удивительный круг сделала жизнь! Когда-то маленький Карл — впрочем, тогда ещё Вацлав — горько плакал под торжественный перезвон парижских колоколов, заполнявший всю комнату, и чувствовал, что у него не осталось совсем ничего. И вот сейчас уже взрослый мужчина стоял и слушал тихий, быстро смолкающий звон немногочисленных пражских колоколов — и ощущал себя таким же потерянным и несчастным, как когда-то мальчиком на чужбине.

Теперь ему несложно было понять отца, готового жить хоть в Италии, хоть во Франции, но только не здесь. Вот только это, конечно, не принесло облегчения…

К счастью, у Карла совершенно не было времени на то, чтобы предаваться отчаянию и сомнениям. Уже на следующее утро после прибытия в Прагу на него — вместе с многочисленными просителями, загодя узнавшими о приезде королевского наместника — обрушился поток срочных дел, разрешение которых безбожно затянулось. Подхватывая Карла зачастую ещё задолго до рассвета, этот поток нёс его день за днём, позволяя отдохнуть только тогда, когда голова касалась подушки.

Отчаяние отступило, вытесненное каким-то гневным вдохновением. Питавшимся чистой, беспримесной, холодной злостью.

От попытки как можно более жёстко и доходчиво объяснить отцу, насколько отвратительно тот распорядился чужим наследством Карла удерживало только осознание, что ему просто не на что содержать не то что армию — даже собственную свиту.

Прежде Карл и представить себе не мог, что дела государства возможно настолько запустить. Ему никак не удавалось хотя бы вычислить общую сумму долгов короны и составить перечень всего многократно перезаложенного имущества. Пожалуй, легче было бы вычислить дату конца света или самолично обратить в христианскую веру всех литовских язычников.

Вечно нуждаясь в деньгах, одной рукой король Иоанн щедро раздавал дворянам — в качестве залога за долги, которые и не предполагалось выплачивать — королевские замки и земли, передавал права на сбор налогов и пошлин с мостов и дорог. А другой рукой отбирал и заставлял выкупать обратно права городов, без тени сомнений запускал руку в церковную казну, облагал тяжелыми поборами монастыри, купцов, ремесленников.

Во Франции Карл увидел, каким должно быть сильное государство. Здесь же…

Здесь Карл был по-настоящему нужен. Впервые он с особой силой почувствовал это, когда делегация зажиточных горожан Праги, неоднократно ограбленных его отцом, добровольно вручила ему впечатляющую сумму денег, позволившую начать выплачивать долги. И с тех пор неизменно чувствовал это в обращенных на него взглядах — даже просто проезжая по улице. От него многого ждали. С тревогой, недоверием, сомнением — но и огромной надеждой.

В Италии Карл был всего лишь фигурой на доске — в невероятно сложной и, главное, чужой игре. Во Франции — всего лишь одним из высокородных молодых людей, родственников французского короля. Если бы он захотел, он бы, скорее всего, смог добиться для себя немалого успеха и положения — но всё же ничто из того, что он делал или мог сделать, не могло сколько-то существенным образом изменить ход событий.

Здесь же, в Богемии, Карл ощущал, что каждое его действие способно принести огромные изменения. Как будто он был Антеем из античных мифов — и, припав к родной земле, неожиданно для самого себя приобрел огромную силу. Насколько бы сложно это ни было, какое бы отчаяние он иногда не испытывал — страна и город в самом деле изменялись вокруг него и по его воле! Со скоростью, временами даже поражающей. Меньше чем за полгода ему удалось выкупить королевские замки Крживоклат, Тыржов, Вевержи и некоторые другие, а также многие земли, выплатить часть долгов, смягчить конфликт с церковными властями и вернуть прежние привилегии монастырям, вырвать у знати и вновь напрямую подчинить короне некоторые крупные города, в том числе Градец Кралове, который всегда по традиции принадлежал чешским королевам… Начать перестройку замка…

Именно там, в замке, где до сих пор не прожил ни одного дня, но над планами которого часами просиживал вместе с мастерами-строителями, Карл внезапно со всей отчётливостью почувствовал, что по-настоящему счастлив. Несмотря на грязную от летящего каменного крошева одежду, на чавкающие в весенней грязи сапоги, среди криков и скрипа лебёдок. Среди звуков чешской речи, на которой теперь говорил вполне сносно — и вспоминать которую оказалось невыразимо приятно, как будто с каждым словом к нему возвращался кусочек его самого.

Выйдя за ворота замка — так же оплетённых строительными лесами, как и всё вокруг — Карл ненадолго замер, обводя взглядом раскинувшийся внизу город. Который больше не казался ему ни мрачным, ни жалким и убогим. Точно также, как не может собственный ребёнок показаться всего лишь сопливым кричащим комком плоти.

На самом деле, Прага и сейчас уже была довольно хороша. Расположена одновременно выгодно и в живописном месте — какие вокруг высокие, лесистые холмы, как красиво вьётся лента реки! Городу есть куда расти — и одновременно сколько-то опытный человек всегда сможет оборонять его даже не слишком значительными силами. Здесь есть и старинные красивые церкви, и монастыри, в которых можно отыскать немало любопытных книг. Отсюда, с перекрестка дорог с запада на восток и с севера на юг Европы, уже ведут дела многие купцы, и талантливых ремесленников и мастеровых тоже немало.

Праге нужен университет! Наподобие Парижского или Болонского, куда стекались бы учёные мужи со всех сопредельных земель. И собственный архиепископ — давно пора. И, конечно же, настоящий кафедральный собор. Наверное, лучше всего будет построить его здесь, рядом с королевским замком, чтобы башни возносились высоко над городом и были видны отовсюду… А правый и левый берега, Старый город и королевский замок, будет соединять прочный каменный мост, способный выдержать любое наводнение. С каждой стороны моста башня с небольшим, но надёжным гарнизоном… И, конечно же, нужно будет расширять и украшать сам город, его улицы и площади…

На несколько мгновений Карлу показалось, что в не рассеявшейся до конца утренней дымке он видит очертания той Праги, которая уже жила в его мыслях. Такой, в которую будут съезжаться со всей Европы — даже просто для того, чтобы посмотреть.

Всё-таки высшее счастье не в том, чтобы завоевать, захватить или даже получить в наследство — оно в том, чтобы создать нечто новое. Господь ведь создал людей по подобию своему — и, стало быть, творцами.

***  
1334 г., Богемия, Прага

Бланка приехала в Прагу в середине лета, в самую жару — когда перестройка замка по-прежнему была в самом разгаре.

Наверное, Карлу следовало обождать с приездом жены. Но сколько можно ждать? Разве они уже не ждали достаточно? Едва ли не в каждом письме Бланка писала, насколько тяготится тем, что месяцами и годами вынуждена жить то у одного, то у другого своего родственника — без собственного дома и почти без собственных средств, вечно у кого-то в гостях.

Когда Бланка — как будто ещё более похорошевшая с их последней встречи, хотя и ощутимо усталая с дороги, в тёмно-синем платье того покроя, который здесь, в Богемии, пока ещё никто не носил — осторожно вышла из кареты навстречу ему, Карл понял, что соскучился даже сильнее, чем думал. А в следующий миг — его охватил такой страх, какого он не знал уже давно.

Они встретились далеко за городскими стенами, у монастыря, расположенного на одном из холмов. Отсюда открывался прекрасный вид на Прагу…

И в глазах Бланки Карл увидел отражение своих недавних опасений. Страх, вот-вот готовый перерасти в ужас. Немой вопрос: куда ты меня привёз?

Хуже того, проследив за её взглядом, он сам невольно спросил себя: куда ты, дурак, привёз французскую принцессу, выросшую в роскоши?

К счастью, Бланка даже после долгой и наверняка трудной дороги хорошо владела собой — во всяком случае, много лучше, чем многие из её дам, среди которых некоторые едва не плакали. В отличие от них, Бланка улыбалась.

Всё время, пока они проезжали по улицам Праги, Бланка неутомимо махала высыпавшим на улицу горожанам — и улыбалась. Карл, в свою очередь, торопливо и немного сбивчиво рассказывал ей обо всём, что она видела перед собой — о церквях и монастырях, об обычаях здешних людей, о знатных семьях, гербы которых попадались им на глаза.

В замке Бланка мужественно вынесла известие, что ей предстоит отныне жить именно здесь, среди непрекращающегося строительства, шума и летящей каменной крошки. А когда Карл показал ей место, расчищенное под фундамент собора и попытался объяснить, как здесь всё однажды будет выглядеть — по возвращающейся в моменты крайнего волнения детской привычке пытаясь помочь себе в этом размашистыми жестами — она вслед за ним запрокинула голову к небесам. Пускай никакого очертания башен ещё и в помине не было видно, а полностью достроенный собор увидят хорошо если хотя бы их внуки.

— Я хочу смотреть, как всё это будут строить, — тихо произнесла Бланка, крепко стиснув руку Карла. — Подумать только — не жить на том, что построили деды и прадеды, а создать самим, новое, только своё… Свой замок, свой собор, свой город…

Никогда ещё Карл не был так ей благодарен. Настолько, что даже не нашёлся что сказать. Просто поцеловал. И какая разница, что на них смотрят!

К счастью, по крайней мере ночью в замке было тихо. Хотя, конечно, им пришлось долго ждать, прежде чем удалось окончательно избавиться от всех посторонних и слуг. Когда Карл уезжал из Франции, им было уже четырнадцать, но по настоянию родственников жили они по-прежнему раздельно. Теперь им восемнадцать — возраст, в котором некоторые уже празднуют рождение второго, а то и третьего ребёнка. И они — в отличие от большинства супругов — знали друг друга чуть ли не всю жизнь. Но всё же смущение и неловкость никак не хотели исчезать.

Сидя на краю широкой кровати с пологом, приготовленной нарочно к приезду Бланки, Карл почему-то ощущал себя дураком. Бланка стояла с другой стороны кровати — но не торопилась опускаться на подушки, вновь и вновь поправляя свои заплетённые для сна косы и приговаривая, что всё неправильно, как нарочно, сделали так, чтобы завтра всё взлохматились и кудри смотрелись как мочалка. Волнуясь, она всегда болтала без умолку.

— Знаешь, когда я ехала сюда, меня так пугали… Но, видишь ли, я не из пугливых! Иногда я целыми днями не садилась в паланкин, только скакала верхом! Мне даже сказали, что если бы я не была женщиной, я могла бы стать неплохим рыцарем. Веришь, что так и было?

— Конечно, верю. Я тебя знаю.

Переводя взгляд со своих рук на Бланку — скользя взглядом по плечам и ключицам, по очертаниям высокой груди, отчётливо проступающим сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки — Карл мысленно последними словами проклинал свою внезапную скованность. Совершенно необъяснимую. Позорную. В конце концов, если он чем и оправдывал себя после ночей в объятиях итальянских красоток, так это тем, что мужчина обязан набраться опыта, иначе он будет просто смешон…

Знает ли об этом Бланка? Сколько ей на самом деле известно о том, как Карл жил в Италии? А если бы она узнала, удалось бы убедить её, что все это не имеет никакого значения, что сейчас он уже не сможет вспомнить лица тех женщин… Нет, она не должна узнать! И это больше не должно повториться… Зачем ему чужое, если есть своё? Да ещё и такое…

— Представь себе, мне уже здесь нравится! Конечно, лесов и гор в этой твоей Богемии явно больше, чем городов… Но вот именно поэтому… Не знаю, как точнее выразиться… Дома, что бы ты ни делал, невозможно отделаться от ощущения, что все равно только подражаешь тому, что уже было сделано. А здесь…

Решившись, Карл резко поднялся на ноги и, обойдя вокруг кровати, несколькими быстрыми шагами преодолел разделявшее их расстояние. И тут же, заметив, как невольно вздрогнула Бланка, приказал себе — не торопиться. В конце концов, как бы беззаконно ни был получен его опыт, он у него есть и многое облегчает. А вот Бланка — она действительно боится.

— А здесь так и хочется сказать: «Вот, творю всё новое»… Прости мне, Господи, если это богохульство.

Обхватить рукой плечи и привлечь к себе. Отведя в сторону косу, прикоснуться губами к шее. Сначала сразу под ухом, потом постепенно спускаться ниже. Проследить губами голубую жилку, бьющуюся под нежной, мягкой, белоснежной кожей. Из-за этой прекрасной белой кожи девушку, крещённую Маргаритой, все всегда называли только Бланкой и никак иначе.

— Бланка…

Развернув её к себе лицом, Карл поцеловал небольшую родинку под левым глазом. Какое же это удивительное, ни на что не похожее чувство — покрывать поцелуями лицо, которое знаешь лишь немногим хуже, чем собственное. Вместо жадного присвоения неизведанного — возвращение к тому, что всегда было твоим. Воистину, «и станут они одной плотью».

Потянувшись губами к губам, Карл всё ещё старался не спешить. Осторожно раздвинул губы, скользнул языком внутрь. Чуть прикусил нижнюю, постепенно углубляя поцелуй. Глаза цвета летнего неба не торопились закрываться. Смотрели, не отрываясь, только быстро трепетали ресницы.

Совладать с руками было сложнее. Тонкая ткань рубашки действительно ничего не скрывала — ни очертаний тела, ни исходящего от него тепла.

Так, может, и долой эти рубашки? И пускай некоторые священники говорят, что так не годится между благочестивыми супругами. У них нет жён! То, что ощущается настолько правильным, не может быть греховным.

— Разрешишь?

Сообразив, о чём он, Бланка потянулась к завязкам на шее и быстрым движением их распустила. Помогая ей стянуть рубашку через голову, Карл скользнул ладонями по бедрам, по маленьким крепким ягодицам — получив в ответ тихий вскрик, в котором, впрочем, почти не было страха.

Когда рубашка Бланки полетела на пол, Карл впервые смог рассмотреть жену полностью, охватить одним взглядом — и, одновременно с новой волной жара, поднимающейся из глубин его собственного тела, ощутил, что его глаза ещё долго не смогут насытиться. Даже опрокинув Бланку навзничь на перину, и торопливо избавившись от собственной рубахи, он, вместо того, чтобы гнаться за тем, чего прежде всегда спешил достичь, прилёг рядом с женой на бок. Чтобы ласкать грудь, чуть пощипывая пальцами твёрдые, напрягшиеся соски, и исследовать губами и ладонями также и все прочие изгибы этого прекрасного тела, жемчужно поблёскивающего в слабом свете догорающих свечей…

На следующий день их с Бланкой заставил выбраться из кровати только полуденный перезвон колоколов. Да и всё равно весь день прошёл точно в полусне, Карлу лишь с величайшим трудом удалось разобраться даже в простейших тяжбах, представленных ему на решение.

Как же ему повезло с этой французской принцессой, словно сотканной из золотого солнечного света и нежнейшего белого шёлка! Весёлой и смешливой, до сих пор способной бежать по двору вдогонку за любимой собакой — и при этом готовой днями не вылезать из седла, не позволяя себе жалоб.

В следующие месяцы Карл не переставал восхищаться женой. Тем, как она, очаровательно картавя и путая окончания — то есть, это для него очаровательно, сама Бланка злилась и воинственно сжимала кулаки, как будто таким образом можно было сражаться с коварной грамматикой — учила одновременно два языка, немецкий и чешский. И это не зная до этого никакого другого, кроме родного французского! Тем, как благородно и доброжелательно она держала себя со всеми людьми, составлявшими их с Карлом двор. Как даже без подсказки с его стороны с первых же дней взяла на себя традиционную обязанность особ королевской крови, помощь церкви и всем нуждающимся — неутомимо ездила по монастырям, лазаретам и богадельням, охотно откликалась на предложения стать крёстной матерью, причём даже для детей купцов и знатных горожан. Как без жалоб и упрёков, но не забывая шутить над своей ролью принцессы «без дворца, без собора и даже без половины стен у замка» сносила все тяготы, к которым жизнь во Франции никак не могла её приготовить…

Расплакалась Бланка только раз. Когда Карл наконец решился — спустя несколько недель после того, как получил первые тревожные донесения от «полезных людей» — сказать ей о том, что нужно будет как можно скорее отпустить на родину большую часть её французской свиты.

— Но почему? Я, кажется, делала всё, чтобы заслужить любовь этих людей!

— И они любят тебя! Тебе достаточно показаться на улицах, чтобы в этом убедиться.

— Тогда почему…

Порадовавшись тому, что загодя позаботился, чтобы во время разговора поблизости не было посторонних, Карл опустился на одно колено рядом с креслом жены и взял её за руку. Если хочешь добиться чего-то от человека, которого надеешься видеть своим союзником — гораздо лучше не приказывать, а просить.

— На самом деле, как раз ты очень легко поймёшь, о чём идёт речь. Представь себе только, что французская принцесса, ставшая королевой Англии, постоянно окружает себя французами! Поверь, здешние люди ничуть не менее горды и подозрительны. Причём после всего, что наворотил здесь отец, пожалуй, даже имеют на это право.

Как и следовало ожидать, совсем немного времени понадобилось, чтобы Бланка Валуа, в жилах которой текла кровь великих королей, согласилась с тем, что слишком большое количество иностранцев при дворе нежелательно и не способствует укреплению королевской власти.

Карл благодарно поцеловал жене руку — о, он лучше многих мог понять, на какую она идёт жертву. На душе потеплело при мысли о том, что они с Бланкой по-прежнему оставались не только супругами, но и союзниками. Когда-то двое детей — мальчик, один в чужой стране, и девочка, забытый младший ребёнок в огромной семье — мечтали о том, что вместе выстроят свой настоящий дом, который будет принадлежать им по праву. И сейчас их сердца по-прежнему стремились к общей цели.

Какое же сокровище Карл получил…

И должен приложить все силы, чтобы его сохранить. Сделать всё, чтобы его жена была счастлива. Рядом с ним. В этой стране. Чтобы она, наследница правителей Франции, всегда ощущала себя не только супругой короля, но и настоящей королевой.

Потому что любой, кто не обделён глазами и разумом, должен понять — Небеса дарят только возможность счастья. Подлинное счастье возможно только там, где полученные добрые ростки бережно взращивают.

Когда спустя менее чем через год на свет пришла их первая дочь, Карл долго колебался — но всё же назвал её Маргаритой. Ведь их с Бланкой с детства объединяло ещё и то, что никто не называл их по имени, данном при крещении. В своё время они немало над этим посмеялись.

А Екатериной будут звать его вторую дочь. Для святых, как и для ангелов, не существует времени — и его святая покровительница наверняка не обидится на то, что Карл немного подождёт с исполнением обета.

***  
1337 г., Богемия, Прага

Всё же, насколько бы счастлив ни был Карл в Праге, управлять королевством, не будучи при этом королём — дело непростое, да ещё и неблагодарное. А Иоанн Люксембургский не был бы самим собой, если бы не постарался это усугубить.

Даже потерпев неудачу в Италии, король Иоанн по-прежнему напоминал вихрь, мечущийся по Европе. Победил на множестве турниров — а после одного из них чуть не скончался от ран, заставив Карла во весь опор мчаться к своей постели, чтобы потом выслушивать язвительные замечания о торопящихся на похороны наследниках. Снова ссорился с императором Людовиком Баварским — на месте которого всегда видел самого себя. Воевал за тирольское наследство младшего сына, Иоанна Генриха. Вновь вытащил на свет Божий унаследованные от жены права на польский престол — чтобы, разыграв сложную партию, в результате которой каждая из сторон чувствовала себя одновременно обманутой и обманувшей, отказаться от этих прав взамен на впечатляющую гору серебра и отказ польского Казимира от прав на Силезию.

Кружа по Европе, он в любой момент мог завернуть в Прагу. Всегда без предупреждения. Каждый раз потрясая воображение знати и горожан очередной авантюрной, но блестящей и остроумной выходкой. Неизменно оставляя после себя разрушения, словно настоящий ураган.

Во время очередного крестового похода в Литву, Карл несколько раз, не сдержавшись, спрашивал, не видит ли отец противоречия в том, что деньги на это богоугодное дело были взяты из казны монастырей, в очередной раз ограбленных с такой бесцеремонностью, как будто те стояли на вражеской земле. Исключительно ради своеобразного удовольствия послушать действительно находчивые отговорки отца — каждый раз новые. Потому что в сотый раз взывать к здравому смыслу и христианской совести было бы просто смешно. А законных средств, которыми сын и подданный мог бы напрямую препятствовать в чём-то своему отцу и государю, попросту не существовало.

Впрочем, как раз на войне выносить общество отца было проще всего. Когда они одним стремительным броском захватывали вражеский городок или, вовремя обнаружив засаду, обращали врага в бегство, мгновенно превращая охотников в дичь, Карл испытывал настоящий азарт битвы, пьянящий лучше любого вина — и хотя бы ненадолго понимал, ради чего можно жить так, как отец, одним лишь азартом битвы, в вечной скачке...

К несчастью, азарта битвы король Иоанн искал действительно везде. И никакой приз не обладал для него большей привлекательностью чем тот, который можно было вырвать из чужих рук.

Когда отец привёз в Прагу свою новую молодую жену — Беатрису Бурбон, кузину Бланки — и изъявил желание задержаться в Богемии надолго, Карл вскоре понял, что всё, что злило его ранее, ещё ничто по сравнению с тем, что предстоит вытерпеть.

Потому что на этот раз отец очевидно намеревался сыграть по-крупному. Повелел короновать Беатрису чешской королевой — в королевских регалиях, принадлежащих его первой жене. А родившегося зимой ребёнка окрестил Вацлавом — как будто рядом с ним в церкви не стоял другой его сын, носивший такое же имя.

Карлу не оставалось ничего, кроме как вежливо улыбаться, глядя на то, как глупая девчонка, говорящая только по-французски, носит драгоценности его матери, а младенца, в котором не было ни капли чешской крови, нарекают традиционным именем чешских королей.

Но разве можно ожидать, что человек будет молча смотреть на то, как разрушают то, что он строил долгие годы? Наблюдая за отцом, Карл чувствовал, что снова — в который уже раз — совершенно не в силах его понять. Неужели он в самом деле решил спровоцировать открытый конфликт? На что рассчитывал? Чего хотел добиться?

Даже в самые худшие минуты, вспоминая все ругательства на всех известных ему языках, Карл ни на мгновение не допускал мысли, что его отец глупец или безумец. А ведь даже слепой должен был бы заметить, на чью сторону в случае открытой схватки встанет большая часть знати и простонародья.

Не решаясь до поры до времени обратить свой гнев на самого монарха, люди чаще всего вначале направляют его на более доступную жертву — супругу или любовницу. Вот и в Праге вспыхнула «война королевы и принцессы». Бескровная, но крайне унизительная для проигрывающей стороны.

Беатриса совершила все ошибки, которых избежала Бланка. Говорила только по-французски, окружала себя иностранцами, и, чтобы развеять тоску по Парижу, целые дни проводила в развлечениях. Вскоре во всех тавернах Праги распевали издевательские песенки о надменной королеве, которая охотится за драгоценностями, словно сорока. Посмотреть на коронацию пришло так мало зрителей, что это граничило с оскорблением, а на улицах новую королеву приветствовали смешками и улюлюканьем — а иногда и комьями грязи, брошенными вслед карете. В то же время Бланке, своей любимице, горожане всюду, где бы она ни появлялись, устраивали торжественную встречу, восхваляя её красоту, доброту и любовь к бедным.

Беатриса плакала и жаловалась. Король Иоанн мрачнел, и становился всё более раздражительным, всё более непредсказуемым…

Разломив печать на письме, которое Йиндржих из Рожмберка отправил со срочным гонцом, Карл вначале не поверил своим глазам. А потом его охватил такой гнев, что в висках заломило от бешеного стука крови.

Только уже стоя перед отцом, сидящим в кресле у окна и лениво потягивающим вино, Карл несколько пришёл в себя. Но всё же недостаточно, чтобы отказать себе в удовольствии стукнуть кулаком по столу, да с такой силой, что стоявшие там кубки жалобно задребезжали.

— Отец, как вы могли?

Вместо того, чтобы оскорбиться, отец поудобнее откинулся на спинку кресла и одарил Карла улыбкой, которую любой посторонний человек посчитал бы доброжелательной.

— О чём ты? Предупреждаю, если ты снова плакаться о разорении своих драгоценных прудов с рыбой, то я могу только повторить, что рыбы выполнили своё предназначение, наполнив наши желудки. И мне до сих пор непонятно, как принца могут волновать такие вещи.

— Зато вас, похоже, не волнует вообще ничего! Спрашиваю ещё раз — как вы могли?

Карл чувствовал, что его трясет, и понимал, что это очень плохо. Но смотрел на себя как будто со стороны, и слова вылетали из него словно помимо его воли.

— С каким бы пренебрежением вы ни относились к нуждам королевства, вы просто не можете не понимать, насколько важны для нас южные города! Да я годы потратил на то, чтобы вернуть их под власть короны! Язык узлом завязывал, договариваясь с местной знатью, половина из которых не прочь кормиться подачками со стола Людовика Баварского… И вот теперь вы отдали их на десять лет… На десять лет…

— Ничего не поделать. Мне нужны были деньги. Как раз для того, чтобы предпринять кое-что против Баварца.

— И вы, конечно, даже не подумали вначале обратиться ко мне?

— Представь себе, не хотел тебя утруждать! Ты же сам в прошлый раз сказал, что ты не мой банкир.

— Да, сказал! Сказал! И знаете, почему? Потому, что любой банкир, которому бы вы поручили свою казну, давно бы повесился, лишь бы не иметь дела с вашими долгами!

Пока Карл, едва не задыхаясь от бешенства, излагал всё, что он думал о последствиях отцовского решения, тот наблюдал за ним с завидным хладнокровием, продолжая потягивать вино. Более того, в какой-то момент Карл увидел в его глазах явственное удовлетворение. Даже радость.

— Вам это нравится, да? Разрушать то, что я с таким усилием пытаюсь построить? Пускать по ветру наследство моей матери, моё наследство…

— По-моему, ещё слишком рано, чтобы говорить о наследстве.

Вот теперь в голосе короля Иоанна наконец звучал гнев.

— Ведь, как мне кажется, я всё ещё жив! Так что имею полное право распоряжаться своим королевством так, как захочу! Если же ты хочешь оспорить это право — то что ж, мне придётся научить тебя сыновей почтительности!

Отставив кубок в сторону, король Иоанн смотрел на сына тем взглядом, которым оценивал соперника на турнире. Казалось даже, гнев волшебным образом заставил его скинуть лет десять, полностью стерев только что вполне отчётливые следы усталости. С помолодевшего лица смотрели посветлевшие, радостные глаза.

А ведь он всё это время действительно добивался именно этого, осознал Карл, похолодев. Даже не самой власти — а схватки за неё. Возможности в очередной раз рискнуть всем. И не имеет значения, сколько крови будет пролито, и как долго придётся восстанавливать разрушенное.

Впрочем, чему удивляться? В любимых отцом поэмах и песнях ведь тоже не имеет значения ничего, кроме славы и рыцарской чести.

Чести…

— Предпочту не утруждать вас, отец, и избавить от необходимости давать уроки, которые могут стоить вам дорого! В отличие от вас, мне известно, что такое долг. Так что я…

Сильнейший удар в челюсть швырнул Карла в стену. А следующий — в эту стену впечатал, заставив удариться затылком так сильно, что в глазах потемнело.

— Да как ты смеешь! Мальчишка! Змееныш!

Голова звенела и кружилась, и устоять на ногах не удалось. Рухнув на колени, Карл почувствовал, что рот быстро наполняется кровью — и сплюнул, оставляя кровавый след на полу. По лбу тоже стекало тёплое, горячее.

— Захотел снова посидеть в башне, где сможешь вдоволь раздавать советы паукам? Это можно легко устроить!

Закрыв глаза, чтобы комната вокруг перестала кружиться — для полного позора не хватало только, чтобы его вырвало на отцовские сапоги — Карл молча слушал сыпавшиеся на него насмешки. Проклиная собственную глупость… и чувствуя, как поутихший было во время разговора гнев разгорается с новой, невиданной прежде силой.

В самом деле, разве у него есть какой-то выбор? У сына и подданного нет законных средств, чтобы противостоять отцу и государю! Если позволить всему идти дальше так, как шло до сих пор — Карл никогда не сможет совершить и десятой части того, что хочет. Каждый раз, на всех путях, которыми бы он ни пошёл, ему будет заступать дорогу человек, который имеет право вмешаться в любое его дело, ещё и посмеявшись при этом. Который выжмет из него все силы, не дав взамен ничего, даже благодарности… Который неспособен поступать разумно, даже когда ему это выгодно… И это будет длиться годами, может быть, даже десятилетиями…

Но ведь Карл может разорвать проклятую цепь, приковывавшую его к этому невозможному человеку! Если отец так хочет войны…

— Карл, ты что, язык проглотил? Или неужто ты впервые в жизни не знаешь, что сказать? Ты… Я видел тебя в бою — так что не смей изображать, будто готов лишиться чувств от пары заслуженных ударов!

Открыв глаза и с усилием поднявшись хотя бы так, чтобы встать на одно колено, Карл с облегчением убедился, что комната больше не кружится.

Отец возвышался над ним, стиснув кулаки, а за дверью ждала верная ему охрана — вполне способная в самом деле взять Карла под стражу и отвести в какую-то башню, откуда не так-то просто будет совершить побег. А Карлу действительно нечего было ему сказать…

Вот только отец не торопился звать стражу — и почему-то вдруг тоже замолчал. Как будто не знал, что делать дальше.

Как будто не знал…

Озарение было внезапным, словно вспышка — и, как с любой разгаданной загадкой, казалось почти нелепым, что догадка не пришла раньше.

Выходит, и в этом, как и во многом другом, они оказались друг другу противоположностями! Если сам Карл больше всего страдал из-за того, что не мог делать то, что хотел — отец, наоборот, уже долго мог делать едва ли не всё. Вот только не знал, как этим распорядиться. Даже не знал, чего на самом деле хочет.

Ведь отец тоже когда-то оказался мальчишкой в чужой стране, среди людей, ни язык, ни жизнь которых он не понимал. Вот только, в отличие от Карла, ему не дали времени, чтобы оглядеться и понять — или хотя бы захотеть понять. В четырнадцать лет Иоанн Люксембургский женился на богемской принцессе, за наследство которой пришлось вести войну, и ему было шестнадцать, когда умер его отец-император, а Священная Римская империя погрязла в очередной грызне. Ему некогда было понимать. Ему нужно было драться и приказывать.

И у него получилось. Вопреки врагам, нападавшим со всех сторон. В броске, в рывке, в стремительной атаке, в умении опередить и удивить противника — мало кто мог с ним сравниться. Ему почти всё удавалось, всё шло в руки — быстро, едва ли не сразу…

Но потом что-то всегда шло не так. Вырывалось из рук, словно плохо прирученная птица. Или рвался сам король Иоанн — в другую сторону.

Столько замыслов, не доведенных до конца. Столько побед, не принесших желанных плодов. Ни на что, что требовало долгой, кропотливой, скучной работы, у отца никогда не хватало сил.

И к чему он пришёл — теперь, когда мечты об Италии похоронены, а императорская корона вновь столь же далека, как и в самом начале пути, потому что иметь императором человека столь своенравного и авантюристичного не желают даже противники Баварца? Очередные метания. Новая жена, новый ребёнок, новая попытка завоевать уже однажды завоеванную страну и переписать уже однажды написанную историю. Доказать свою силу и власть людям, которые ему на самом деле безразличны, разве что раздражают.

— Мне очень жаль, отец. Мне в самом деле очень жаль.

— Это о чём ты, мальчишка? Если бы в тебе была хоть капля рыцарской чести, ты выступил бы против меня открыто! Вместо того, чтобы действовать исподтишка, словно…

***  
Пока Карл торопливо собирался в дорогу, Бланка взволнованно ходила вокруг него. Опасно посверкивая глазами и временами стискивая руки в кулаки. Похоже, сейчас жена злилась намного больше, чем он сам.

— Он не имеет права так поступать с тобой! После всего, что ты для него сделал! Я поговорю с ним. Ему придётся меня выслушать. Он не посмеет просто выставить меня за порог! В конце концов, я сестра короля Франции — и какая бы между ними ни была дружба, ради чести нашей семьи Филипп не позволит, чтобы меня…

Как легко разгорается вражда. Как легко мир и согласие, которые были выгодны всем, разрушаются ради противоборства, которое не принесёт пользы никому.

Так легко, что кажется, будто иначе и не может быть. Как будто другого пути никогда не было.

— Не стоит, Бланка. Словами ему ничего не докажешь.

— Что ты тогда собираешься предпринять?

— Мой отец наверняка уверен, что я сейчас поскачу на север или на Мораву, чтобы собирать войско… Стоит мне направиться в том направлении, и, я уверен, по дороге меня попытаются перехватить. Здесь, в Праге, это будет не так-то просто сделать. Насколько бы он ни был ослеплён гневом, отцу не нужен бунт в столице.

— А ты правда станешь это делать? Поднимать войска? Мне приказать собирать малышку?

Бланка остановилась перед ним, пытаясь перехватить взгляд. Напряженная, но не испуганная.

Как легко сказать да. Как легко стать ещё одним принцем, устроившим мятеж.

— Нет. Я отправлюсь в Тироль. К тому своему родственнику, который пока что ещё ценит мои советы.

— В Тироль? А как же я… Как же мы с маленькой Марго…

— А тебе нужно остаться. Как ты и сказала, ты — сестра короля Франции. Что бы ни подумал отец, тебя он не тронет. Ты останешься здесь и будешь представлять мои интересы, а также сообщать мне обо всём, что происходит… Вот увидишь, он образумится. Я ему нужен. Он скоро это поймёт.

***  
лето 1337 г., Тироль, г. Ландекк

В одиночку подниматься на вершину башни замка, да ещё в стране, где очень многие имеют причины желать вам смерти — не самое умное, что можно сделать. Тем более когда в залах внизу играет музыка и веселятся гости. В таком шуме, скорее всего, никто не услышит ни крика, ни звуков борьбы, ни стука, с которым тело ударится о камни внизу.

Встряхнув головой, Карл тихо посмеялся над собственными мыслями. Подумаешь, какие-то ночные убийцы! В этот раз по дороге в Тироль он пережил и не такое! Отец действительно послал за ним погоню — и Карлу совершенно не хотелось выяснять, что случится, если они его всё-таки догонят. Хотя, скорее всего, однажды отец будет с видом честнейшего человека утверждать, что они должны были просто передать сыну его извинения.

В итоге — недели странствий с горсточкой верных людей по разным окольным дорогам, в обход крупных городов. Через Венгрию и Хорватию к Адриатике. Где с кораблём и командой не повезло настолько, что Карл даже ненадолго оказался в плену у пиратов. Почти как Юлий Цезарь, с которым, как пишут, тоже приключилось нечто подобное.

Благодаря удаче, терпению и некоторой помощи со стороны венецианцев, которых в Адриатике боялись даже пираты, от морских разбойников удалось избавиться без выкупа, который сейчас Карлу просто не из чего было бы заплатить. Но платить придётся всё равно — только кровью, а не золотом. Венецианцы теперь требовали, чтобы Карл помог им в очередной войне против Падуи и Вероны. Выходит, снова ехать в Италию — куда Карлу сейчас хотелось ещё меньше, чем прежде… Снова потерянное время и потраченные впустую силы! В то время как он знает, прекрасно знает, что нужно делать — но вместо этого вынужден ждать, когда к отцу вновь вернётся здравый смысл…

Неужели короля Иоанна нисколько не смягчило даже последнее письмо от сына, в котором Карл живописал свои приключения по дороге в Тироль так красочно и остроумно, насколько только был способен? Очень жаль, если так. Пожалуй, впервые в жизни у Карла получилось стать кем-то вроде героя любимых отцом рыцарских поэм!

Запрокинув голову, Карл обвёл взглядом раскинувшуюся над ним россыпь звёзд. Пожалуй, он всё-таки слишком много выпил.

Хотелось напиться ещё сильнее, и плевать, что будет дальше. Или продиктовать ещё одно весёлое письмо о своих злоключениях. Или махнуть на всё рукой и отправиться в Испанию, в крестовый поход против мавров.

Или ответить наконец на письмо от Ландштейна, в котором в осторожных, но вполне прозрачных выражениях рассказывалось, на какие силы Карл смог бы опереться, если бы решил сейчас вернуться — и пусть будет мятеж, пусть разорвётся наконец эта проклятая цепь между ним и отцом…

— Вместо того, чтобы ехать в Венецию, вам стоило бы остаться здесь и образумить вашего братца.

Повернувшись, Карл увидел свою невестку Маргариту, графиню Тирольскую. Она поднималась по последним ступеням лестницы, осторожно придерживая подол. Тоже совершенно одна. Драгоценности на её шее и руках слабо поблескивали в лунном свете.

Вряд ли Маргарита в этом нуждалась — но Карл всё равно поспешил ей навстречу и подал руку, чтобы она могла на неё опереться. Вместе они снова подошли к краю площадки, где Карл устало прислонился плечом к одному из зубцов, а Маргарита встала рядом.

— Я сам, признаться, предпочёл бы остаться. К несчастью, венецианцы нетерпеливы и кричат, что их положение опасно.

— Над моим браком смеется весь замок и весь город, а скоро будет издеваться и всё герцогство, а также все соседи. Вот что я назвала бы опасным положением. Неужели Люксембургам так не терпится потерять земли, за которые они столько сражались?

Карл натянуто улыбнулся. Эта девушка — увы, всё ещё девушка — прекрасно знала, как ударить побольнее.

— Разумеется, нет. Обещаю, сразу после возвращению я всерьёз возьмусь за брата. Пожалуйста, будьте снисходительнее к Иоанну Генриху. По сути, он всё ещё ребёнок…

— Ребёнок? В семнадцать лет? Вы шутите? Вам-то самому ещё не надоело вечно подтирать за ним сопли, прятать его за своей спиной и, вместо того, чтобы заниматься собственными делами, бежать вытаскивать «этого ребёнка» из очередной ямы, в которую он свалился по собственной глупости? Откуда такая братская любовь? Вы же даже не росли вместе! Или вам так нравится, как он бегает за вами, точно верная собачонка? Так, право слово, не он же один!

Карл тяжело вздохнул. Что сказать?

Не объяснить же, что в Иоанне Генрихе Карл видел самого себя — такого, каким он мог бы стать, если бы судьба не подарила ему почти отцовскую любовь и поддержку Карла Красивого, и детскую дружбу с Бланкой, и тонкие, мудрые наставления епископа Пьера. Очередной мальчишка-кукушонок, подброшенный в чужое гнездо. Вот только тот, которому не повезло. Виноват ли Иоанн Генрих в том, что его никогда ничему толком ни учили, что он столько лет маялся, неприкаянный, при дворе своего безразличного ко всему тестя — а потом из него поспешно попытались сделать герцога для людей, к которым он питал неприязнь из-за прежних обид и которых отнюдь не напрасно подозревал в попытках избавиться от него? А ещё супруга для женщины, которую он не хотел?

— Он — мой брат. Я понимаю…

— Понимаете? Что именно? Неужели вы понимаете, каково это — ради блага страны пытаться всеми правдами и неправдами затащить к себе в постель человека, который говорит, что его тошнит от одного взгляда на вас? Или каково это, быть на всю жизнь прикованной к человеку, который испытывает к вам отвращение, и которого вы презираете? Или каково жить с таким лицом, как у меня — понимая, что ничто, что вы можете сделать, никогда не перевесит в глазах людей то, что вы никак не можете изменить? Понимая, что никто никогда не посмотрит на меня с любовью и восхищением… Не думаю, что вы способны понять хоть что-то из этого. Вы же привыкли, что все вокруг наперебой восхищаются вашим умом, и красотой, и манерами, и прочими вашими бесчисленными достоинствами!

Маргарита смотрела на Карла, чуть запрокинув голову — и в ярком лунном свете её лицо было видно отчётливо, как днём. Тяжелая, сильно выдающаяся вперёд челюсть. Маленький приплюснутый нос. Высокий чистый лоб и ясные серо-голубые глаза, в которых читался холодный вызов.

Разумеется, всё, что она сейчас сказала, было произнесено нарочно. С какой-то целью, пусть пока ещё непонятной. Своё горе и возникающее у собеседника чувство вины Маргарита уже неплохо научилась использовать, как оружие.

Умный, прекрасно понимающий своё положение и от того особенно несчастный человек, чувствующий себя загнанным в ловушку. Мало что может быть настолько опасно. В том числе и непредсказуемо опасно.

— Я не стану предлагать вам своё сочувствие, сестра. Вряд ли это то, в чём вы нуждаетесь. Осмелюсь предположить, что в осознании всей глубины ваших страданий, с которыми никак не сравниться страданиям других людей, вы даже находите особое утешение, от которого ни за что не захотели бы отказаться. Вы ведь, наверное, не думаете о том, что могли бы посочувствовать своему мужу? Или даже мне?

— Вам?

— Да, мне. А почему бы и нет?

Искренность, нарочно открытая слабость — оружие, которым с успехом может воспользоваться любой, если делает это с умом.

— Впрочем, для того, чтобы вам было легче проникнуться, начать, следует, пожалуй, с моей матери. Как говорится, жила была одна принцесса — красивая, умная, да и ещё и богатая. Как и вы, она рано осиротела и должна была сражаться за своё наследство. Совсем ещё девочка, она умело и твёрдо вела переговоры с самим императором. Потому что тот не хотел отпускать от себя единственного наследника, ей предлагали в мужья императорского племянника, доброго спокойного человека. Но принцесса настояла на своём, ведь она хотела выйти замуж именно за сына императора. Тот оказался просто девичьей мечтой — храбрым, удачливым, красивым, весёлым, прославившимся по всей как образец рыцарства. И у них родилось много детей. Вот только совсем скоро она уже жила точно вдова при живом муже, и детей своих почти не видела, их всех увезли в дальние страны, по чужим семьям…

Когда Карл завершил рассказ, ненадолго воцарилось молчание. А потом Маргарита — тоном, в котором вовсе не было сочувствия, зато чувствовался искренний интерес — спросила:

— Вы никогда не хотели убить его? Вашего отца?

— Разумеется, хотел. Много раз.

— Когда на нашей с вашим братом свадьбе он сидел во главе стола и неприкрыто насмехался над всеми, прикидываясь, что развлекает собравшихся, я всё ждала, когда кто-нибудь ударит его по голове чем-то тяжелым. Не дождалась.

— Отец славится в том числе своим остроумием. Все боятся, что если не будут смеяться над его шутками, прослывут скучными занудами.

— А вы?

— А я и прослыл. Когда отец особенно злится, он называет меня счетоводом.

Они оба посмеялись над этим. Впрочем, недолго.

— Вы рассказали мне всё это, чтобы убедить, что на свете нет по-настоящему счастливых людей, наш мир — юдоль страданий, а мне не остаётся ничего другого, кроме как терпеть и смиряться?

— Вовсе нет! Почему вы не готовы подумать, что мне просто захотелось кому-то пожаловаться? Впрочем… Наверное, для того, чтобы показать — каждый сам выбирает своё сокровище. Можно перед сном пересчитывать обиды — а можно в молитве поминать всё, за что благодарен. Можно всю жизнь трястись над тем, чего у тебя нет — а можно оберегать и приумножать то, что у тебя есть.

— Сейчас вы говорите не как принц. Скорее, как епископ. Причём на проповеди.

— А вы — как мой отец.

— Но вы ведь, наверное, собираетесь сказать что-то о том, что нужно прощать ненавидящим нас и благословлять проклинающих нас?

— Нет. Как говорит один мой друг — кстати, действительно прелат — для государя это, увы, не слишком разумная политика, и он должен иногда жертвовать чистотой своей души ради блага своих подданных. Но мы можем по крайней мере не думать о наших врагах больше, чем необходимо, чтобы с ними справиться. Не посвящать им свою жизнь. Думать больше не о врагах, не о ранах, ими нанесенных, не о том, что было утрачено — а о том, чего хочешь добиться, что хочешь приобрести или сохранить.

— А может, вы просто утешаете себя этими красивыми словами? Потому что на самом деле до сих пор боитесь вашего отца? Чтобы меньше страдать из-за того, что ещё очень долго будете всего лишь принцем — да ещё таким, которому приходится постоянно договариваться и уступать, распутывать клубки чужих интересов и решать за других сложные задачи?

Взглянув вниз, Карл обвёл взглядом россыпь огней раскинувшегося внизу города, свет которых поднимался навстречу льющемуся сверху сиянию луны и звёзд. Интересно, кому сейчас известно об этом городе больше — ему или Маргарите? За время их разговора Карл уже успел вспомнить кое-что, на что должен был обратить внимание ещё во время пира, если бы не позволил себя отвлечь бесплодными сожалениями.

Более того, на холодном воздухе хмель из головы почти выветрился — и Карлу внезапно пришло в голову, как можно обернуть всё это досадное соглашение с Венецией себе на пользу. Как эта военная кампания может помочь ему в переговорах с одним человеком, который должен был сыграть важную роль в плане, который он продумывал в течение последних нескольких месяцев.

Отцу нужна императорская корона для Люксембургов? Он её получит. И, главное — получит великую, увлекательную схватку с крупными ставками — такую, какую он любит. Такую, которая будет гораздо интереснее, чем семейные дрязги.

— Спасибо вам, сестра.

— За что же?

— Благодаря вам я сейчас окончательно понял, насколько на самом деле люблю всё, о чём вы говорили. Договариваться и обмениваться взаимными уступками. Распутывать клубки интересов и пытаться понять, что к чему. Пытаться заботиться о других. По-моему, это гораздо увлекательнее, чем завоевания. И уж точно гораздо интереснее, чем убийства.

***  
1362 г., Богемия, Прага

Всё-таки с возрастом работать ночью, при свете свеч, становилось всё труднее. Но и отказаться от этого было невозможно. Времени больше не становилось.

Позволяя глазам отдохнуть, Карл откинулся на спинку кресла и посмотрел в окно, где сквозь предрассветную дымку проступали очертания строящегося собора. Однако сейчас он видел перед собой не это своё любимое детище. Пробужденные воспоминаниями, которые он пытался перенести на пергамент, вокруг него клубились тени прошлого.

Тот давний разговор с Маргаритой Тирольской… Ему никогда не узнать, оставил ли он какой-то след в её душе. Но хотелось верить, что та не только из страха перед возможной местью не убила своего супруга, а всего лишь прогнала его из своего герцогства. Несмотря на то, что не могла не понимать — добиться расторжения брака, особенно если Папа на стороне Люксембургов, не в пример сложнее, чем выйти замуж вдовой, пусть даже вдовой-убийцей.

Но ведь всё же выход нашёлся. И какой! Первый за долгие столетия «светский» брак правителей — официально признанный императором, но не благословенный церковью, отказаться от которого супругов не заставил даже наложенный на весь Тироль папский интердикт! Сам Уильям Оккам писал защиту этого брака и против папского произвола.

Карл, разумеется, пытался отобрать Тироль и вернуть его Иоанну Генриху. Как силой, так и хитростью. Вот только ничего из этого не вышло. Возможно, оно и к лучшему. Иоанн Генрих давно уже женат на моравской дворянке, у него множество детей. Он гораздо счастливее, чем был бы в герцогской короне — и, хотя когда-то это ничто не предвещало, стал Карлу верной опорой, всегда есть на кого оставить страну во время своего отсутствия…

А в благодарность за то, как тогда завершился его спор с отцом, Карл до сих пор возносил молитвы.

В конце концов, вместе они оказались силой, способной изменить ход дел в Европе. Когда после невероятно ожесточенной борьбы Карла наконец избрали императором, отец, дождавшись, пока они остались наедине, долго ощупывал руками — он тогда уже совсем ослеп, но переносил своё несчастье с поразительным мужеством — сначала лицо сына, а потом корону. Чтобы наконец, приняв нарочито гордый вид, произнести:

— Что ж, вот теперь действительно можно сказать, что я прожил славную жизнь и готов к столь же славной смерти. Я больше, чем император! Я тот, кто по праву отца может приказывать самому императору!

А чуть позже добавил тихо, задумчиво:

— Надеюсь, твоя мать, глядя на тебя с небес, наконец простит меня. Впрочем, вспоминая её нрав, не стоит рассчитывать, что даже так она снимет с меня свое проклятье… В конце концов, я его заслужил.

— О чём вы, отец? Какое проклятье?

— Как-то в одном письме она написала «пускай ослепнут твои глаза, если ты когда-нибудь причинишь зло моим детям»… Элишка всегда умело подбирала проклятья.

Из всего, что когда-либо говорил отец, это больше всего напоминало извинения.

А вскоре он погиб, как и желал, славной смертью. Шагнув из жизни в легенду. Быть может, столетия спустя дальние потомки всё ещё будут помнить Иоанна Люксембургского, слепого короля, помчавшегося в битве при Креси во весь опор на строй побеждающих врагов. Распорядившись перед этим, чтобы с поля боя увели раненого Карла, и чтобы люксембургское войско отступало, потому что эта битва проиграна, а битва за то, чтобы удержать императорский престол, только начинается…

Прикрыв глаза, Карл глубже погрузился воспоминания. Он снова слышал смех Бланки и смотрел в её глаза цвета летнего неба в дорогой им обоим Франции, и внимал рассказу Пьера Роже де Бофора, Папы Климента Шестого, сидящего с тонкой улыбкой на лице и кубком вина в руке в окружении своих бесценных гобеленов и статуй…

Иногда у Карла до сих пор захватывало дух при мысли о том, как щедро он был одарен судьбой, какие удивительные события пережил, какие люди сопровождали его на жизненном пути. Себе в заслугу он ставил только то, что не позволил полученным сокровищам пропасть без толку.

Он выполнил клятву, данную памяти матери, и вновь сделал Богемию великим королевством. Исполнил мечту отца и вернул Люксембургам императорскую корону. Старался править так, чтобы не разрушать, а строить и оберегать, и даже земли получал чаще не войной, а договорами и брачными союзами.

Хотелось бы верить, что его опыт кому-нибудь пригодится! Во всяком случае, именно этой мыслью он оправдывал себя всякий раз, когда невольно думал, что желание описать собственную жизнь — при том, что он был обычным погрязшим в мирской жизни грешником, а не святым подвижником, как Блаженный Августин — на самом деле греховный соблазн, порожденный гордыней…

Что ж, будь что будет. Он чувствовал, что должен это написать.

Открыв глаза, Карл вновь взял в руки перо и склонился над пергаментом.

«Потом я прибыл в Чехию, где не был 11 лет. А за несколько лет до этого умерла моя мать именем Элишка. Младшая сестра моя именем Бонна была выдана замуж за сына французского короля. Сестра же его Бланка стала моею женою, другая сестра моя Анна была в то время тоже во Франции. И поэтому когда я приехал в Чехию, не нашел там ни отца, ни матери, ни брата, ни сестер, никого знакомого. Речь чешскую я забыл совсем. Но позже опять научился. И говорил, и понимал, как всякий чех».

КОНЕЦ


End file.
